A Dark Future
by SSJeanne35
Summary: After a crushing defeat at the hands of Son Goku, Goku Black decides to go to another Timeline to unlock even more of his latent Saiyan Power. What he chooses, however, is the timeline where Lord Beerus never awoke, and where Goku and Vegeta have unlocked another form beyond the traditional three stages...Super Saiyan 4.
1. Grandpa

_Italics are internal speech/flashback_

 _ **Bold Italics are two or more people speaking simultaneously**_

 **Bold is the author talking!**

 **A/N:**

 **Oh boy, this one is going to be fun!~**

 **I had this idea since the Future Trunks arc FIRST came out, but at the time I obviously did not have an account yet. But that changes today! AKA June 12th.**

 **You see, I wanted to release this because June 12th is the one-year anniversary since we first saw Goku Black in all his glory, and I thought today would be a great time to get this out into the world! It's three parts, and is PURELY 100% pre-written. I just wanted to get it out now :P**

 **By the way, this whole story starts at Episode 50, just after Goku and Black fought, and ends at Episode 56. Enjoy!**

 **I give you…**

 _A Dark Future_

* * *

Chapter I- "Grandpa"

It was the middle of the day, the sun was out, birds were singing, flowers were blooming…

On days like these, kids of all ages would be playing out in the field and having their fun.

However, for two Saiyans, their fun was not playing tag in the grass; it was fighting.

The two Saiyans charged straight towards one another, fist raised and ready to strike. With a flash, both of their punches landed squarely in each other's cheeks, the canceled momentum causing them to stay in one spot as their knuckles bore into their teeth.

One of them, a blue and orange gi clad warrior, smiled with excitement, his aura bursting forth, illuminating his spiky yellow hair.

The other looked almost exactly like his opponent; only his hair was black, his clothes were dark, and a ring donned his right index and an earring hang under his left lobe. He smirked with anticipation as well. They lifted their arms away from each other and stared their opponent down, like it was the beginning of their battle all over again.

"Son Goku…" The dark Saiyan smiled with a hint of content. "This battle has truly been wonderful."

"I'd havta agree, Black." Goku gave a smile as he got into another fighting stance. "However, I sense you haven't been going full power. Show me what ya got!"

"Hm…if you insist, then I shall provide." Black mused as he began clenching his fists, building up the pent-up energy inside of him. _I can sense it...my Saiyan cells are finally starting to awaken, thanks to this battle…_ "HYA!" With a yell, Black's dark aura burst forth, some of it turning a yellow hue. The Saiyan's hair spiked up and transformed into a permanent golden blonde as a dark light overtook the area for a moment, blinding everyone spectating the battle. When it dissipated, Black gave a menacing laugh. "What do you think, Son Goku? It's thanks to you that I've gotten this powerful."

Goku's nerves started to get the better of him. _Dammit...this guy's really strong! Looks like I'll have to take it to the next level…_

Below, the Z-Warriors were watching the battle. Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Lord Beerus, his attendant Whis, Bulma, little Trunks...they witness Black's transformation into a Golden-haired Saiyan. "Trunks, did you know Black could transform into a Super Saiyan?" Piccolo asked.

"I had a hunch he could, but he was always too strong for him to ever use it against me…" The blue-haired warrior from the future clenched his fist. "Dammit! I feel useless in this battle…"

"Don't worry, Trunks." Vegeta said. "Kakarot's still not using his full power."

"Really?" Trunks turned his attention back to Goku, who seemed to be powering up too. The Saiyan's voice echoed throughout the wasteland as his aura began to shift from a bright yellow to a fiery red. _Goku...he has another form beyond Super Saiyan Three?_

 _It seems Son Goku is transforming...but I've never seen this form before..._ Black raised an eyebrow as Goku yelled out one more time as he finally finished his conversion into a God.

"Whaddya think of this form, Black? This is Super Saiyan God!"

"So Goku's pulling out the big guns now, huh?" Krillin cupped his hands by his mouth and yelled. "Goku! Be sure not to break any of his bones!"

"I doubt he could do that…" Piccolo said.

Krillin replied, "Why not?"

"While the Godly Ki give Goku the boost he needs, this 'Black' character seems to still be a formidable opponent. If I were Goku, I'd still be on my guard."

"Wait, 'Super Saiyan God'?" Trunks looked to Vegeta. "What's that? And why can't I sense Goku's power anymore?"

Vegeta simply smirked at his ignorant "Future" son. "It's because Kakarot now has-"

"-Godly Ki! Do you think ya can keep up?" Goku cockily smirked as he got into another stance.

"Oh, Son Goku…" Black straightened out his hand, and his aura materialized around it, forming a golden blade on his arm. "I'll do more than just keep up."

Goku only blinked.

But a second later found a blade lodged in his gut.

"GOKU!" Trunks screamed out, as did most of the other Z-Warriors. Vegeta winced, while Beerus yawned.

"That's what happens when you're not on your guard…" The Destroyer God boringly stated. "Goku's lucky Black didn't decide to decapitate him."

"H-How…" Goku grabbed the Ki Blade and tried to dislodge it from his gut, blood seeping from his hands from the heat. He scowled at Black, whom had two of his fingers on his forehead.

"Instant Transmission." He tapped his forehead with his fingers. "I thought a genius fighter like you would have figured that out. Too bad, I was having fun until this very moment." The Saiyan ripped out his blade, and a geyser of blood spurted from Goku's wound as he began to fall back towards Earth.

"Dammit, I gotta help him!" Trunks began to run up to where Goku was going to fall, but Vegeta rushed in front of him, stopping the Future Saiyan in his tracks.

"Stop, Trunks!" The Prince of Saiyans barked. "This is Kakarot's fight! Saiyans fight alone."

"B-But, he might die!"

"No, he won't. Just watch."

An almost unconscious Goku got closer to the ground as Black laughed triumphantly. "Haha! Wonderful. Now, I shall rid the rest of the world of these morta-"

 _WSSHHH!_

"What?!" Black looked down, and saw Goku had stopped, just before his body hit the ground. The latter Saiyan smirked as he began powering up.

"Heheh…" Goku's aura flared around him as his wounds suddenly began to heal over, leaving only tears in his gi. "Good thing this form heals me, otherwise I would have been a goner. Round two!" Within the space of a millisecond, Goku leapt up once again and gave a hard right hook across his dark counterpart. Then, with his left leg ablaze with ki, spun around roundhouse kicked him, his foot digging into the Saiyan's kidney. Finally, he leapt above Black, and with a yell, sledgehammered him down, sending him flying into the dirt below.

"How about that?" Goku rubbed his nose as Black struggled to stand. Once he found his balance, the evil Saiyan cursed to himself and growled.

"Damn Saiyans...they're so ANNOYING!" He brought his hands up and began barraging Goku with dozens of blasts of black and yellow plasma. Goku, however, easily deflected every single one that came his way.

"C'mon, Black! Is this your full power?!" The barrages abruptly stopped, giving Goku a moment of pause and slight confusion before he heard the voice.

"No…" A kick right into the cheek sent the Saiyan flying into a plateau, and in his place stood Black, whose graceful facade began to crack and a hint of annoyance began to overtake him. "THIS is my full power, Son Goku. Ka…" His hands were brought back to his waist, where a black and yellow ball of plasma formed and began to grow, _fast._ "Me…Ha...Me..."

"Crap! Need'ta counter…" Goku brought his hands to his hips as well, and a white and blue ball of ki began to accumulate in his hands. "Kamehame…"

" _ **HAAA!"**_ Both of the opposite-colored beams launched at the same time, slamming into each other with the force of colliding moons. Trees were ripped from the roots, buildings shook, and a whirlwind of dust and debris began to pollute the air as the two battling Saiyans struggled for dominance.

Slowly, however, Goku's beam began to push back, ever so slightly. _Dammit!_ Goku Black grimaced as he pulled the remaining reserves into his attack. _How am I losing?! I am a God! I shouldn't be getting pushed back by a mortal!_

"One thing I've learned about the Super Saiyan God form…" Lord Beerus picked at his teeth, trying to get a piece of fish sausage he'd just finished a few minutes ago. "The form not only gives Goku a God Status and a Regeneration factor, but also gradually makes him stronger as the fight goes on."

"Really?" Trunks took that news with a grain of salt. He was tormented by Black for years, the monster not only killing his Mother, but his friend Mai, as well. Black was a force that he could never hope of defeating, and yet here he was, watching his worst nightmare getting pushed back by the man he gave the cure to the virus all those years ago. "So you're saying Goku can beat him?"

"Possibly." Whis said nonchalantly. "However, this 'Black' character seems to get stronger every time he fights, as well. I'd say they're roughly equal."

"Gr...dammit!" Black cursed aloud as he sensed the beam slowly getting closer and closer. "I can't lose now...my plan has just begun!"

"What are you talking about?" Goku said. "I guess it doesn't matter now. This attack will finish you off! HA!" He pushed even more power into his attack, and now the beam was getting too close for Black's comfort. If he didn't do something now, he'll be forced to take the blow head-on.

Suddenly, he began to feel a pull. A strong pull, forcing him back. He glanced at his ring, and found it glowing, reacting to whatever was pushing him backwards. "What?" He turned, and spotted a dark portal behind him. He instantly recognized it. _The rift in time is trying to offset me being here...looks like my time here is almost up._

"What's wrong, Black?" Goku yelled. "We haven't finished this yet! KAIOKEN!" Suddenly, a crimson red aura burst forth around his fiery orange one. It caused the beam he was firing to suddenly push twice as fast as it had before, and Black didn't have any time to dodge it.

However, the pull of the portal did the work for him. Just as Goku's beam overtook his and was about to blast him into oblivion, the portal shot him backward, towards it.

"You're not getting away, Black!" Trunks unsheathed his blade, jumping up and launching the sword directly at the dark Saiyan.

"When has that ever worked, Saiyan?" He fired a small ki blast, which easily deflected the sword out of the way and continued going; slamming directly into the Time Machine, decimating the machine and setting it ablaze.

"T-The Time Machine!" Trunks stuttered as he tried to get over the fact that his only means of going back to his home was completely wiped out.

"Heheh...now you cannot interfere with my plans…" Black chuckled, turning his attention back to the orange-clad Saiyan in front of him. "Looks like our time's up, Saiyan." Black smiled maliciously at his short-lived opponent. "I hope we can fight again someday, Son Goku."

"Me too." Goku said. "It was a good fight, while it lasted. If we fight again, Black, then I won't hold back."

"I say the same to you, Son Goku. Farewell." With that, Black stopped resisting and let himself fall, his eyes trained on Son Goku until the portal overtook him and all he saw for a moment was pure darkness.

* * *

When the darkness finally faded, Goku Black found himself in an infinite abyss, filled with blue and pink crystals that showed depictions of their respective Universes. "So when I don't give a respective date to the Time Ring, it just sends me to the rift between worlds. That's quite intriguing…"

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his body. Black clutched his chest, cursing to himself. "Damn...that fight really pushed me...good thing He gave me those Senzu Beans…" He pulled out a Senzu, and after consuming the small lima bean-like food, the pain faded. "It seems that those Saiyan are actually too strong for me…" Black winced at the thought of that blasphemous fact. "I'll have to go to another timeline…one wither weaker fighters, but just strong enough to serve as a punching bag and make me stronger…"

"I wonder of a Universe that has those limitations…oh, I know a perfect one." He floated over to a certain crystal, one that looked like it had broken off from the one he had came from.

In the crystal, it showed a girl with an orange bandanna next to a man with purple hair, and a child that resembled Goku in a lot of ways. It shifted to a weird light blue alien creature overtaking Vegeta's body, then two identical Androids fusing together into one singular android, this one much more leaner and taller. It then changed scenes once more, this time shifting between weird monsters, and then to three; one had blue skin and wings, while the other was identical, only orange. The last two images were of a White being with spikes on its back, and a man with burgundy fur covering most of his body and his hair wild and long. "This one...the Universe where Lord Beerus never came to Earth…I shall go here."

He looked at his Time Ring, and said: "Earth, Age 792." Suddenly, the ring began to glow, and a white line cut into the crystal, opening a portal within. "Perfect…" he stepped into the alternate dimension, the portal closing behind him.

* * *

Age: 792 (Not Fairy Tail -_-)

"Hm...looks like I'm here." Goku Black found himself above a bustling city. It seemed to be rebuilding itself, probably from the destruction the Shadow Dragons caused all those years ago. "This world would look so majestic if those mortals weren't down there…" He slowly descended to the concrete jungle, the people around him not even fazed by the fact he was flying. _It looks as if this world has finally accepted the existence of Ki…_ He landed on the sidewalk with a small _tsk._ The road he found himself in was relatively empty.

Until he spotted the girl in front of him, staring at him in absolute shock and surprise. _Is that that same girl I saw in the dimensional crystal?_

"I-Is it really you?..." The girl dropped the books she was carrying and began stepping towards him.

 _I'll play along with her for a little bit...how do I do a Goku voice, again?_ "Heh, yeah, it's me. What's your name again? I may have forgot, it's been a while." He rubbed the back of his head with his arm, trying to emulate Goku's actions and words.

"I'm Pan...and your...my…" She started sprinting in glee, her arms open wide and her eyes filled with tears of joy. "GRANDPA!" She jumped onto the Saiyan's torso, and if Black wasn't normal she'd bear hug him to death. "I missed you so much, Grandpa…"

"Why yes, Pan. I'm your beloved grandfather-"

 _Slice._

Her eyes quickly shifted to terror and betrayal. A cold, wet feeling overtook her stomach as she suddenly lost feeling in her legs. She looked down, and a dark ki blade was lodged into her body, and was then aggressively ripped back out. A metallic feeling in her mouth and a ringing in her ears overloaded her senses as she collapsed onto the pavement, as she began laying in her own blood, which was gushing from either side of her body. "G-G-Grandpa…"

"-Goku." Black smirked evilly at the innocent, ignorant girl as he watched the life leave her eyes. _Pathetic mortal._

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Location: Supreme Kai's World

It was a beautiful day at the Supreme Kai's World, as per usual. It was a perfect day to relax, look out into the scenery...or if you're the sons of the two most powerful Saiyans in the Universe, train.

Currently, Gohan, Goten and Trunks were in the middle of a field, fighting their butts off while the two Supreme Kais, both fused but one old, watched from afar, trying not to get caught in their battle. After the Shadow Dragons' defeat at the hands of Son Goku, the Supreme Kai offered to take the next generations of warriors to his planet to train.

"After all," The Supreme Kai recalled the Elder Kai saying, "Who knows what powerful opponent could be next? We will have to be ready."

The Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta, had decided to just train on Earth in the Room of Spirit and Time, and, after many weeks, then to months of practicing, had finally convinced Bra to train with him as well. "Do you want all of your stupid clothing stores to be blown up by some monster?!" He said. "Exactly! So come with me, I'll teach you how to fight."

Bra spat back, "Don't call my stores 'stupid', and I'll go along with it."

 _Kakarot..._ Vegeta said internally as Mr. Popo opened the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. _I don't care if you get to train under that Dragon, I_ will _become stronger than you._

The three warriors that had chosen to go along with the Supreme Kai were Gohan, first son of Goku, Goten, Goku's second, and Trunks, the son of Vegeta.

Gohan's drive to protect the ones he loved had reawakened in him when his father, Goku, had left to train with Shenron. He realized that his father had left the protection of Earth under his and his family and friends' hands, and after the war with Baby, their past enemies from Hell, Super Android 17, and the Shadow Dragons, he noticed that he'd have to give up his life as a scholar and get a _lot_ of training done in order to continue his father's legacy. His power was far beyond Goten and Trunks', due to his power being unleashed by the Elder Kai.

Trunks and Goten were the same, however where they were coming from were different. Goten was pretty much a "ladies man" before the Supreme Kai's offer to train more. Now, after roughly a year of sparring under the Gods themselves, Goten had become a formidable warrior. He had mastered the Super Saiyan transformation, and was knocking on the door of Super Saiyan Two. Trunks, on the other hand, had a little more potential than his lifelong friend. He had already unlocked Super Saiyan Two, but the rage that he had obtained from unlocking the power caused him to only use the power if it was a last-ditch effort.

It was a three way battle, although it was more of a 2-on-1, considering Gohan's power gap. Trunks and Goten instantly ascended to Super Saiyan and charged towards the elder half breed, however Gohan was ready. He ducked under Trunks' kick and parried Goten's right hook, using his ki to blast Trunks away. He then smashed his fist into Goten's gut, causing the man to keel over in pain as the fist dug into him with the force of a planet collision.

"You're keeping your guard-" He ducked under Trunks' kick once again, and back-hit him with the back of his hand, sending the Saiyan flying. "-down too often."

"Heh, sorry about that…" Goten wiped away a trickle of blood from his chin. "It's really difficult to track your movements."

"Well, it seems you have a long ways to go, then!" The first son of Goku turned and blocked a solid blow from Trunks, catching the fist in his palm. "Seriously, Trunks? You're gonna have to try harder than that."

"My, those two have been training for at least half a day at this point…" The Supreme Kai observed from afar, the Elder Kai standing next to him. "Saiyans never stop training, half-blood or otherwise."

"That's very much true…" The Elder Kai replied. "However, these three have different reasons to train than say, Goku. Goku and Vegeta train to become stronger to fight strong opponents. These three are training in order to protect the ones they love. Either way, their potential is almost limitless…"

"Do you think they're ready for you to unleash their hidden power, Master?" The Supreme Kai asked.

"Sure." He replied. "I don't see why not." He took a few steps forward, the Old Kai's eyes squinting from the beam struggle that was going on. Goten and Trunks were working together against Gohan, but their teamwork seemed fall a bit short, as Gohan's _Kamehameha_ was overpowering theirs.

"Hey, Goten, Trunks!" The Supreme Kai yelled out to the two Saiyans. "The Elder Kai said it's time t-"

He stopped midway. The Kai's eyes widened, as if a lightning bolt of fear struck his body.

Trunks was the first to notice the God's sudden change in mood. "Supreme Kai, are you okay?" He turned to the Elder Kai, who also had a shocked expression on his face.

 _What is that dark presence I'm feeling…?_ The Supreme Kai turned towards his master and said telepathically, _Master...what in the world is that?_

 _It appears to have appeared on Earth._ The Elder Kai said. _And it's energy feels a lot like…_

 _Son Goku…_

"Supreme Kai, what's going on?" Goten shouted. "Did something bad happen in the cosmos? Did that Beerus guy I heard you two talking about wake up?"

"No...I'm afraid that this situation is much more dire…" The younger Kai said. "This threat has appeared on Earth."

"On Earth?" Gohan raised an eyebrow. "What do yo-" Just then, something cut through Gohan like a knife through butter. It was a feeling that he hasn't felt in awhile...not for a year, to be exact.

The feeling of loss. _What the hell?! Why am I..._ He focused in on the power levels on Earth. From the Supreme Kai's World, he could sense almost any planet in the Universe if he put his mind to it. He looked over the billions of people on the planet... _C'mon...where are you…_

 _No…_

 _Pan...why is your power level…_

"SUPREME KAI!" Goku's son's voice ripped through the air, blasting into everyone's eardrums. It was filled with desperation, concern, and rage.

"Gohan!" Supreme Kai yelled back. "Do you want me to take you back to Earth?"

Gohan spat back. "Take us there. _Now._ "

* * *

"Well, I guess that was a decent warm-up." A certain dark Saiyan looked down in amusement as thousands of people tried to escape from the now burning West City. _Too bad there's no one here strong enough to face me. That little girl was the strongest power level, but she went down without a fight..._ He stared down to the one place he didn't decide to blow up. He chuckled to himself as he watched the blood trickle down the alleyway and into a gutter. _I guess I'll have to wait. Maybe if I give them a proper signal..._ suddenly, Black released his ki, a dark aura emitting around him for a moment before fading. _That should be good enough._

 _Twitch._

"Huh?" He noticed something moving, barely. Not the people running frantically through the burning city, but something crawling. "Is it that girl?"

* * *

Everything hurt.

Her gut, her arms, her legs, her face...everything felt hot, wet, and burning. She found herself crawling in her own blood, and the amount of it shocked her. _How am I still alive?..._

The thought of _how_ she ended up like this crossed her mind. _Grandpa...why...why did you do this to me?...Or..._ She remembered the man's face as she started to collapse from the stab wound. It wasn't a face of joyfulness or naivety, but of a condescending and smug sadist. _...Was that even grandpa?_

"Ah, I see you're still alive, _mortal._ " She heard that voice again. _It's him…_

"G-Grandpa?..."

"You should know by know that I am _not_ your grandfather, _human trash._ " He slammed his boot down onto Pan's head, threatening to crack it over the bloodied pavement. "I'm going to be rid of all the humans in this world, and I'm going to start with you." His hand then shrouded in a black ki, the plasma taking the form of a sword as he aimed the blade right at Pan. "How would you like me to kill you? Chop off your head? Stab you in the heart? Tear you apart limb from limb?"

 _Zzt_

"What now?" He turned around, and behind him, four figures appeared from thin air. Black recognized all of them. The first thing that caught his attention was the man wearing clothing only suited for Kais. "That must be the Supreme Kai…and those three must be Goku and Vegeta's kin."

"Wha...Father?!" Gohan stared at the dark-clothed man in shock. _He looks identical to him...so that must be…_

"Why yes, Gohan." Black suddenly shot a ki blast from his hand, and the attack ripped through Pan's head like a knife through butter, creating a small crater where her head once was. It took a moment for Gohan to realize what had happened, but by then the man's hand was already lodged in the Supreme Kai's gut.

"What...the…" The Kai coughed up blood as Black kicked him in the gut, sending him flying into a nearby burning building.

Black smirked as he turned around towards the three shocked, and surprised Saiyans. He nonchalantly brought his arms behind him and fired a huge blast into the building behind him, destroying the whole city block behind him, along with the Supreme Kai. He smirked evilly as he finished his sentence. "I am your father."

* * *

 **And there's part One for you! I've always wondered what would happen if Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT were to collide...by the way, I put this story into the category of "Dragon Ball Z", because I already have too many crossovers on my account. Besides, it's only a three-parter. How bad can a _tiny_ false-advertisement hurt?**

 **Also, two things about the Goku VS Black fight:  
1\. I made Goku go SSJ God to differentiate my fight from the anime's. I didn't want it to be _too_ similar :P  
2\. Yes, I made Goku go Kaioken while in the SSJ God form. I have my reasons, one of them being the reason above, but also, Goku's used the Kaioken in the SSJ form (if only for a second), so why would he not be able to use it for a few seconds here? So yeah, that's my two cents. Hope you all enjoy this story!**

 **Part II- "Goku Black: Origin": 6/14 (Flag Day)  
Part III- "Genocide": 6/18 (Father's Day)**


	2. Goku Black: Origin

_Italics are internal speech/flashback_

 _ **Bold Italics are two or more people speaking simultaneously**_

 **Bold is the author talking!**

 **A/N:**

 **How are you all doing today? Good, bad? Well, hopefully chapter two (Which I scheduled to be released on Flag Day) will cheer ya up if it's the latter. There's a couple things I want to address, however, before I begin Chapter 2, that being the reviews. From now on, on all my stories, including this is, I will reply to every review in these pre-story author notes, unless it's too long, in which case I'll just PM them. So, here we go!**

 **Cybresamurai: Thanks! I really like positive notes, and yours is no exception. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and the finale!**

 **Guest #1: This is a little difficult to answer, but in short, I made the multiplier for SSJ4 weaker than SSJ God, however I made the GT versions of Goku and Vegeta a bit stronger than their Super counterparts. Why? Well, if I didn't then we wouldn't have a story, now would we? I don't wanna give too much information on my reasoning, and therefore I will give out the power scaling I did (Not power levels, 'cause those are BS) at the end of Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy my narrative otherwise!**

 **Guest #2: That's the point. Goku Black** _ **DOES**_ **heavily outclass GT characters. But, how much? I like to think Goku Black can easily defeat anyone in GT that isn't Goku or Vegeta (Or any of the major villains they've fought) in his base, but honestly SSJ4 is probably too much for him, in his base form, at least, nothing beyond that. But, again, that's as much as I can say without spoiling it.**

 **Without further ado, let's begin!**

* * *

Chapter II- "Goku Black: Origin"

West City was in pure ruin.

Buildings burned, people ran, trees turned to ash, and streets were filled with the shocked screams of the helpless and the rubble of the once proud metropolitan city.

In the middle of all that rubble stood four Saiyans and an extremely injured Supreme Kai.

"What the hell kind of a monster are you?!" Trunks yelled. "Are you Son Goku?! Answer me right now, you murderer!"

"I am, but I am not. Is that too difficult for you to understand, you mortal trash?" 'Son Goku' smirked at the destruction around him. _My goal is to get stronger...but it doesn't hurt to rid this Universe of humans, as well._

"You're _not_ our father." Gohan spat. "The Goku I know would never hurt innocent lives like this! You're just an imposter pretending to be him!"

"Hm...that may be the case, however I wouldn't say an _imposter,_ more like a _refined version_ of Son Goku. With this body, I can do _ANYTHING!_ " Black suddenly yelled out, his deep voice reverberating throughout the dilapidated city. A dark aura shrouded the Saiyan as Gohan, Goten, and Trunks replied by instantly ascending to their next level; all of them going Super Saiyan.

"Gohan…" Goku Black said sadistically. "Would you like to know what happened to your daughter?"

A wave of anger suddenly went across Gohan's face. "What did you do to her?!"

"Did you not notice the body that was under my boot? Or were you too distracted by my appearance? Or maybe it was the fact that that body is now unrecognizable?"

"No…" Now that Gohan thought about it, he did see a body underneath his 'father's' foot. _But...how come I didn't recognize…_ "...you didn't…"

"Oh, but I did." Black laughed aloud before continuing. "I killed her. Without a second thou-" _Smash!_

A right hook caught the dark Saiyan off guard, knocking him back, but only barely. Black regained his balance as he wiped the trickle of blood that had went down his chin and smiled at Gohan. "That was a good shot, but _not good enough_." Within the span of a second, Black went from being arm's distance away from Gohan to having his foot lodged in the Saiyan's gut, blasting the Son of Goku away.

"Gohan!" A new, more youth-like voice caught Black's attention as the evil Saiyan ducked under Goten's attack and replied with an elbow to the chest, staggering the youngest of the Demi-Saiyans.

"Don't attack him on your own, Goten!" Then a voice all too familiar to Black came up behind him and went for a punch to the kidney from behind, but as soon as Trunks thought he made contact, Black's body dissipated as an afterimage.

"Fools!" Goku Black's body reappeared behind Goten and retaliated with a huge kick into Goten's body, slamming the Saiyan into Trunks and sending both careening into the destroyed city below. They didn't get back up after a moment, so Goku Black simply shook his head at the disappointing fight.

 _Hm...that was too easy. Stupid Saiyans..._ Black didn't even break a sweat as he started to calm down and begin to levitate back down to Earth. _I think the only power levels within one hundred miles are just the Saiyans and the Supreme Kai...good, that means I have no distractions._

Once he touched the ground, he heard a cough. Then multiple coughs, wet coughs. Coughs of _blood._ He turned around and noticed the bloodied body instantly. "Ah, Supreme Kai. It's a shame we have to meet on such bad terms…"

"Y-You were the one that put me in this condition…" The Kai coughed up more blue blood as the dark Saiyan towered over his broken body. "Wh...What the hell are you?...I can sense a little bit of Kai within you...but also, why do you look identical to Son Goku?..."

"Ah, so you've come close to realizing my secret. Yes, Supreme Kai, I _was_ once a Kai-" Shin's heavy breathing was suddenly cut off due to a blade in his gut. The Kai inhaled sharply as Black raised the Kai into the air by his dark sword. "But now, I have become the _Supreme God_ of my Universe. More than I can say for you, _Shin._ " 'Goku' raised his arm up to the god's face and _fired,_ a dark wave of Ki blasting forth and erasing the Kai from the world. _Now that the Supreme Kai is dead, that means the God of Destruction has perished as well...and by extension, his Angel has become dormant._

 _Now I have no godly intervention to interfere with my plans. Wonderful..._

"You...you piece of _shit…"_ Gohan cursed at his father's imposter as he stepped out of the rubble and within the line of sight as Goku Black. "Y-You killed the Supreme Kai?!"

"I did." Black nodded. "Along with millions of other people that once lived in this city. What's your point?"

"Where did you even come from?..." Gohan asked. "You just appeared...out of nowhere and killed so many people…"

"Do you want me to tell you?" Black smirked at the Saiyan before him. "It'd be a lot easier for me if I were to just gut you all in cold blood. But, since you're curious and I have the time, I may as well tell you…"

* * *

 _I am a god who is not from this timeline._

"nogarD lanretE!" A pale-skinned Kai yelled up to the cosmic golden dragon before him. "ukoG noS llac yeht eno eht htiw ydob ym hctiwS !hsiw ym tnarg, pretty peas!"

"...lleweraF .detnarg si hsiw ruoY"

 _And I used what they call "Super Dragon Balls" To switch my body with Son Goku, because you mortals stepped foot into my territory too many times._

 _I'm assuming you know who Trunks is, correct?_

" _What does he have to do with you?!" Gohan yelled._

 _That scum is the reason I decided to traverse the parallel worlds. If you were to realize the cost of his senseless acts...going back in time and trying to fix and bend reality…_

"FRIEZA!" A golden haired warrior screamed out as his blade raised up, threatening to bifurcate the galactic tyrant. "YOU SHOULD SPLIT!"

 _Slice_

 _Do you know how many parallel worlds Trunks has created due to his tinkering with time? How many Time Rings now settle in the Kai's secret vault?_

 _Finally, Gohan started to realize what Black was actually talking about. "What are you-I'm assuming you're talking about the Trunks that came to the past long ago…"_

 _You hit the nail on the head. The Trunks in this timeline has nothing to do with what I'm talking about, but the one that I am referring to broke the golden rules that even the high-end gods are not allowed to violate. These are the reasons why I have decided to go forth with my Zero Mortals Plan._

"Here, Goku. This is the medicine that will cure you of the virus. Just take it when you start to feel symptoms."

"What flavor is it?"

"Grape."

"Aw, dang it…"

 _Trunks gave the cure to Goku, and thus altering the Timeline completely from his history._

All seemed quiet as an 11-year-old boy watched as the android head was smashed under the weight of Perfect Cell's foot.

" _16...you loved life...you gave everything up to save it, and you were just an android...I let you die. I-I won't watch anymore!..."_

" _I feel it slipping…"_

"Huh?" Cell turned his attention to Gohan, whose power level had suddenly spiked. _What is that boy up to?_

" _And I won't watch this ANYMORE!"_

A high-pitched scream took over the land as debris spun around the wasteland. Gohan screamed, yelled a cry of desperation and rage as his power level began to surge and break the limits of what Saiyans thought were possible, rivalling Perfect Cell's and going even farther beyond that. Once it finally faded, Gohan emerged a new man, his aura spikier and electric, his hair jutted up save for one bang. His eyebrows were furrowed and his pupils were directed solely at Cell, who had a hard time processing exactly what he was seeing.

"Cell…" Gohan's voice seemed a pitch deeper as the once timid boy clenched his teeth in rage as he spat at the bio-android. "I can _never_ forgive you for what you've done…"

 _After Trunks saved the timeline from the androids, he returned to his timeline, AKA the original timeline; the only one that was supposed to exist._

"Wow, you are really roided out now, aren't you, Trunks?" Cell smirked at the muscled teen before him as Trunks tried his best to hold back all the power and rage building up inside of him. "Good! Give me a _real_ fight this time around!"

"Don't you worry...I'll show you just how much stronger I am than my father!"

"Your fathe-oh, sorry, I wasn't being specific. I was referring to the _last_ time we met. Of course, you wouldn't remember 'cause that wasn't really _you._ Say, Trunks, how much do you know about Time Travel?"

"...More than most know, less than I should…"

"How do you suppose I got here, then?"

"My Time Machine, obviously." Trunks said nonchalantly.

"Indeed. But, how do you suppose I got the aforementioned Time Machine?"

"...I don't want to answer that…"

"The fact of the matter is-Multiverse Theory is a _bitch._ "

 _However, once he got back to the Original Timeline, Cell was waiting for him, and thus time split once again when the android killed Trunks. Cell then took this Time Machine and traveled to the same altered past, however due to there being two splits, Trunks stayed alive in the original timeline._

 _Gohan simply rolled his eyes. "Yes, I figured this all out when I was only nine-years-old, what's your point?"_

 _In the altered past Trunks created, however, something was off. As time progressed, Goku had kept getting stronger..._

"Alright, Buu, I think it's time for you to learn a little bit about Saiyan anatomy."

 _WSSH!_ "First, you go Super Saiyan. And then-"

 _WSSSH!_ "Then, you go on up next to Super Saiyan Two."

"Ooh! Buu think's that is fun!" Buu clapped his hands in amusement, but his master Babidi seemed to disagree.

"What a useless transformation…" Babidi scoffed. "You changed your hair, so what?"

"And this...is to go even FURTHER BEYOND! HAA!"

 _As well as Vegeta._

"Alright, that's ENOUGH FOOLING AROUND!" Bulma stepped up to the God of Destruction himself and practically yelled in the Destroyer's face. "I don't care for how many years you and my husband have known each other...you and your little pudding cup fight has RUINED my 38TH BIRTHDAY PARTY!"

"Oh, so that's how old she is…" Krillin said.

Bulma walked up to Beerus, pulled back her hand and _slapped_ him. Right in the cheek.

However, Beerus barely moved a millimeter and slapped her right back. To the God of Destruction it was nothing more than a lovetap, but Bulma took the full force of the blow and was easily knocked to the ground unconscious.

To a certain Saiyan Prince, however, this was infuriating.

"H-How dare you…that's MY BULMA!"

 _It was then that their powers exceeded even the Supreme Kais, and eventually they knocked on the door to rivalling a God of Destruction._

"' _God of Destruction'? What's that?" Gohan asked._

 _Oh, right, you never knew about Lord Beerus, have you? Well, there's not much to say about them. They're the balancing force that keeps the Universe in check, working together with the Supreme Kais to maintain order. The Kais create, while the Destroyer Gods destroy. You need both to maintain the Universe._

"Eh, this drink is too greasy." Beerus put the empty chalice down as he put his hand on the table and raised one finger. "However, since the majority of the other dishes were fairly decent, I think only half of your planet will be fair enough." He tapped one finger against the table.

 _BOOM!_ Half of the planet was erased in an instant.

" _I'm assuming you're talking about another Universe, because here, Goku's been away for a whole year and Vegeta's been in the Time Chamber training with his daughter."_

 _Yes. Yes I am. I have come to know these events because I have come from the same altered timeline. I was surprised that not only time has been altered by mortals, but that they now reach the realm of Gods._

"So what's this?" A white and purple colored tyrant inquired the cyan-haired Saiyan before him. "Super Saiyan with blue hair dye?"

"I'm afraid it's a little more complicated than that, Frieza." Goku scoffed. "I know you don't have the patience for the whole story, but let's just say I got a taste of something called 'Super Saiyan God', and now I can tap into that power all on my own. I combined the power of the God with Super Saiyan, and here you go. Super Saiyan Blue."

 _That not only happened in my timeline. Apparently there was another split. The Universe where the God of Destruction Beerus never awoke to find the Super Saiyan God._

 _Therefore, Goku and Vegeta and their kin tried to find new ways to become stronger. Instead of combining the Super Saiyan Transformation with Divine Ki, Goku had combined the power of Super Saiyan with the Oozaru, making the transformation you know and love._

"Y'know, Baby, it's funny." Goku put more pressure onto Baby's back as he continued talking. The alien did not expect this in the slightest. Revenge seemed so far away as Goku, once a small child was now towering over him. Red fur covered his body, save for his fists and his chest and abs, and his hair grew wild. The pure-hearted Saiyan had broken off from the normal three stages of Super Saiyan and unlocked something far beyond that, something more primitive, and yet more powerful. "When I'm at this power level, it's difficult for me to listen to reason. I just end up losing control."

 _That's this Universe, Gohan. You and your father and his rival just keep getting stronger and stronger by any way possible, which is why I've brought it upon myself to erase the mortals, and to steal Goku's body for myself. But there was just one issue._

"Damn Saiyans...they're so ANNOYING!" He brought his hands up and began barraging Goku with dozens of blasts of black and yellow plasma. Goku, however, easily deflected every single one that came his way.

"C'mon, Black! Is this your full power?!" The barrages abruptly stopped, giving Goku a moment of pause and slight confusion before he heard the voice.

"No…" A kick right into the cheek sent the Saiyan flying into a plateau, and in his place stood Black, whose graceful facade began to crack and a hint of annoyance began to overtake him. "THIS is my full power, Son Goku. Ka…" His hands were brought back to his waist, where a black and yellow ball of plasma formed and began to grow, _fast._ "Me…Ha...Me..."

"Crap! Need'ta counter…" Goku brought his hands to his hips as well, and a white and blue ball of ki began to accumulate in his hands. "Kamehame…"

" _ **HAAA!"**_ Both of the opposite-colored beams launched at the same time, slamming into each other with the force of colliding moons. Trees were ripped from the roots, buildings shook, and a whirlwind of dust and debris began to pollute the air as the two battling Saiyans struggled for dominance.

Slowly, however, Goku's beam began to push back, ever so slightly. " _Dammit!"_ Goku Black grimaced as he pulled the remaining reserves into his attack. " _How am I losing?! I am a God! I shouldn't be getting pushed back by a mortal!"_

 _Even in Goku's body, I knew I wasn't even close to its full potential. Hell, even the regular, mortal Goku was capable of besting me in battle. Even become a regular Super Saiyan was difficult. I needed to regain my place as a god._

* * *

"Would you like to know how this world came to be a parallel world, Gohan? I knew of the Saiyans ability to get stronger after recovering from near-death states. It's what some call a 'Zenkai Boost'. All I had to do was ensure I have my own punching bag, and thus I decided to initiate my own experiment. I travelled over to Lord Beerus' Home Planet, one whole year before the God of Destruction would awaken to start his search of the Super Saiyan God. All I did was sneak into his sleeping quarters and disabled his alarms, ensuring that he'd be asleep indefinitely for the next 100 years. All I had to do now was wait it out, and sure enough here we are in the present."

"T-That was a lot to take in…" Gohan's head began to spin, but slowed once he realized why he tricked Black into monologuing in the first place. "But I'd have to thank you for telling me all of your plans."

"Oh really?" Goku Black smirked. "And why's that?"

"Because it distracted you long enough so you wouldn't notice what was going on behind your back."

"What?!" The Dark Saiyan turned around and saw Goten and Trunks, already in the middle of performing the fusion dance.

" _ **Fu...sion...HA!"**_ Their index fingers touched perfectly, and a bright white light overtook the destroyed city, causing even Goku Black to cover his eyes. When it faded, a new warrior took Goten and Trunks' place. His hair was spiky, and the sides of it was a lavender color while the middle part was a raven black. He wore brown gloves, a skintight dark gray shirt underneath the traditional Metamoran fusion vest. His pants were white and baggy, and were held up by a teal sash. The fusion's expression, however, did not fit the tone of the situation. "'Sup! Gotenks is back, Baby!"

"Oh dear lord…" Gohan sighed. "How could I forget Gotenks' attitude…"

"Yo, whoever you are!" Gotenks pointed at Black, who at this point was too surprised to say anything. It wasn't at the fact that the two men had fused, Goku Black was aware of the Metamorans and their fusion technique, but at the fact that the fusion they produced acted so...childish. _See, this is why I want to kill all the mortals._

"How about you give me your name so I know what to call you while I pulverize you into the dirt!" As he yelled the final syllable his hair suddenly turned yellow and a golden electric aura shrouded their body. _Super Saiyan definitely won't be enough,_ Gotenks thought internally. _Super Saiyan Two will have to do for now. If it turns into an emergency, I'll have to go further beyond that, though. Not that I'll need it._

Black, however, broke out of his trance and simply started to chuckle. "You want my name, huh? Well, I guess I could go with the name that Trunks and his friends called me…Call me Goku Black. That name sounds wonderful."

"Replace 'wonderful' with 'edgy'!" Gotenks replied. "Now c'mon, Goku Black! Show me what you're made of!"

 _Don't encourage that bastard!_ Gohan thought, as Black went into a stance as a dark aura burned around him.

"If you insist."

* * *

Elsewhere, Vegeta and his daughter, Bra, had been training for almost a whole day! Well, in Earth terms. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber terms, more like 357.6 days.

Over the course of the whole year, the 11-year-old Bra had gone through literal Hell training with her father. Vegeta didn't really care about human morals; all he cared about was getting his daughter as powerful, if not more powerful than him. And if that meant punching Bra around until she decided to fight back, so be it. " _I'm going to make you a hardened warrior; do you understand me?!"_ Vegeta's voice rang through the half breed's voice as her father launched attack after attack at her. Bra parried each of the blows, but every time she was hit, she seemed to slow down, while Vegeta seemed to _speed up._

"Dad! Stop-it!" She yelled for mercy, but the Prince of All Saiyans simply scoffed in reply.

"You know damn well that I won't stop my barrage! Now, SHOW ME THE POWER OF THE SAIYAN RACE!" With a yell, Vegeta raised up his fists and sledgehammered her downwards, sending her spiraling into the floor of the Time Chamber. Bra hacked consistently as she reflected on her borderline sadistic training with Vegeta.

* * *

Every blow that Bra took was a blow to her femininity. All her life, she was raised as a normal girl, unlike her friends and family. Gohan had to mature early as he was dragged into brutal fights and adventures. Goten and Trunks were forced to abandon their childhood to learn to become warriors to defeat Majin Buu. Pan had been taken along on an adventure with Goku across the cosmos...honestly, she was the only one who had it easy; the only time where her peaceful life was interrupted was when she was taken control of by Baby. But now, her easy life was thrown out the window by the very person who wanted to ensure she were to have an easy life in the first place-her father, Vegeta.

After the attacks from vengeful Aliens, fused Cyborgs, and evil Dragons, Vegeta knew that they're years of peace beforehand were now gone. He knew for sure that there would be a bigger threat looming over the horizon, something much more powerful than even the likes of Omega Shenron- and the only way to prepare for something that tremendous was to train, and to train all available potential warriors.

Even if that meant to drag Bra into this. Almost twenty-four hours ago, Vegeta had grabbed Bra, told her to pack some workout clothes, and as soon as she did he grabbed her by the shirt and dragged her up to the Lookout, where they both went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber without a word.

It was there when Bra's life truly changed; starting with her clothes. "In order to become a warrior, you need to have the proper attire. Now, lose that stupid skirt and wear something more appropriate for our training. It'll be a whole year, so you can take some time. Just don't take a whole day." Vegeta stepped out of the only room in the Chamber and trained solo, just to give his daughter some privacy.

"I think this is where my regular life ends…" Bra thought as she opened her one bag Vegeta allowed her to bring, and in it was essential bathroom supplies and only one pair of clothing that her father had mandatorily told her to change into once they had got here. She took it out, and gagged a little internally at what she was forced to wear. A purple sports bra, black shorts, and white training gloves and shoes. "Why does it have to be so revealing?...whatever, fine."

When she finally got all changed and stepped out into the infinite expanse of the chamber, Vegeta wasted no time. He instantly began charging her, and Bra had no choice but to follow her Saiyan instincts and adapt to what Vegeta was throwing at her.

It was like that for two whole months, until she finally got strong enough to learn about the basics of Ki. From there, she learned mostly Vegeta's moves, like the Big Bang Attack, Galick Gun, Final Flash, etc. She was far from mastering it, sure, but she was learning. And that's all that Vegeta needed to continue the training.

"Alright, Bra." Vegeta said. "Show me a perfect Galick Gun, and we'll move on to the next step of training."

"O-Okay…" Bra followed the exact steps Vegeta had taught her (Well, technically by 'taught' I mean attacked her with multiple times), and before she knew it a purple-pink ball of energy appeared in her hands. And with the final exclamation of "GALICK GUN!" The ball of energy converted into a wave of pure plasma as she shot her hands forward. The beam of energy, which was about the width of a bus, created an indent in the ground as it stretched forward into infinity-into oblivion.

"You've gotten a lot stronger, I can tell." Vegeta said, much to Bra's surprise.

"What? Really?"

"Indeed. I don't know if your resolve has changed over the past few months, or if it was because of the numerous Zenkai Boosts you now have, but at this point your power level could rival Goten and Trunks', and we're only a quarter through our training. I have a feeling you could become much stronger, Bra. Do you want to continue?"

"Y-Yeah…" Bra said. "If it means...protecting Earth...then let's keep going."

About four more months, and Vegeta had finally come to the final, and longest, part of training; getting her to unlock the Saiyan birthright.

"Alright Bra, this is it." Vegeta walked up to his daughter, who looked so exhausted to the point of near-collapse, but nevertheless still looked up so he could address her. "We're halfway through our training, which only means one thing…"

"I'm going to use the rest of our time here to make you a Super Saiyan."

* * *

"Alright…" Bra picked herself off of the ground he she eyed her golden haired father levitating above her. "If it's a fight you want, Dad…"

"THEN IT'S A FIGHT YOU'LL GET!" Bra's power burst forth as her hair transitioned from blue to gold and her aura spiked and burned around her like fire. Her muscles bulged a little, tearing her shorts in non-essential areas as she suddenly charged upwards towards her father, slugging him in the face before he could even react.

Vegeta replied back with a punch to the gut, and soon the two Super Saiyans were duking it out blow-for-blow in the air. _It is true that I'm holding back more than three quarters of my power..._ Vegeta thought as he dodged a few dozen punches and kicks from his daughter. _But her power is astounding, even for someone her age. In fact, she might even have more potential than Gohan did when he was her age…_

Suddenly, Bra blasted the Prince back with a Ki Blast as she began to charge one of Vegeta's signature moves; the Galick Gun.

"Hm. Copycat." Vegeta raised one hand towards his daughter, and began to activate another one of his super attacks. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

"GALICK GUN!" The blue ball of explosive energy fired out from Vegeta's palm and collided against Bra's Galick Gun with the force of a train. The two energies struggled for a little bit before the Big Bang Attack exploded, making an explosion wide enough to cover a whole stadium, easily canceling out the forward momentum of the Galick Gun.

When the light settled, all that was left was a ruffled Time Chamber, an exhausted half breed, and a smug Vegeta. "You did well, Bra." Vegeta said. "We only have about seven more days to train. Let's make it count."

* * *

Today was not Gotenks' day. Well, at least he wouldn't know it until it was too late.

Even against a fused Super Saiyan Two, Goku Black had shown that he could hold his own. Gotenks' had begun with a smack into the air, and a barrage of ki blasts that he called the "Die Die Missile Barrage". After that he had summoned ghostly images of himself and sent him careening towards the dark Saiyan, and all ten that he had created exploded in Black's face.

To be fair, Goku Black had taken some damage from Gotenks' attacks, especially the last one. However, he purposefully took damage, _For the simple reason of getting stronger._ Black let himself get pummeled for a few minutes before he finally sensed that he was strong enough to comfortably overpower the fused warrior.

Suddenly Gotenks charged once again and slammed Black through several buildings, pummeling him with dozens of punches and kicks while the evil Saiyan could only put his arms up in defense. Then, once Black had been blasted out of the last skyscraper Gotenks assaulted from above; pounding Black into the dirt, creating craters within craters. The fused warrior didn't relent, until Black replied Gotenks' futile attacks with a condescending smirk.

Suddenly, Gotenks' confidence shattered as he quickly retreated from Goku Black. "What the hell?! I thought you were getting wrecked by our moves!"

Black stepped out from the crater that the fusion had created, and began to calmly wipe off his gi. "At the beginning, I will admit you did give me a hard time. However, I am sure you are aware of Saiyan's ability to get stronger every time they are beaten down?"

"Y-Yea-GAH!" Gotenks barely had time to answer as Goku Black gave him a kick hard enough to shatter diamond, sending him flying through the same buildings that he had sent Black just a few minutes ago. The fusion skidded to the ground roughly, causing his skin to bleed from the friction of the rough and bloodied street. "Dammit…" The fusion coughed up crimson blood as he struggled to get to his feet. "You've really given me a beating…"

"Gotenks!" Gohan's voice caught the fusion's attention. "Just finish this! Go to the next level!" Yes, it was true that Gohan could just double team Black with the fusion, but something told him that interfering with their fight would not make the Saiyan happy. _It is Goku's body, after all...if there's anything I know about my Dad is that he likes one-on-one fights...I'll just wait until a victor is decided._

"S-Sure!" Gotenks nodded while he spotted Black slowly meander towards him. "Hey, Black! Would you be surprised if I told you that I was holding back?"

"Hm?" The fusion's words caught Goku Black's attention. "Oh? You can go further beyond? Well, show me. I want to see the pinnacle of mortal power in this Universe."

"Well, you asked for it!" With a scream, Gotenks' power suddenly spiked as his aura brightened, overwhelming the city with light.

"I'm really tired of these bright lights…" Black muttered under his breath as he watched Gotenks ascend. "I should really ask Him for a pair of sunglasses, or something…"

"HAHHH!" The fusion had finally finished his transformation, and this time his appearance had really changed; his eyebrows were gone, and his hair had grown to the point of absurdity, stretching down to his waist. "Aw, yeah! Super Saiyan Three! My ultimate form! This is truly the end of the line for you, Goku Bla-"

 _Clap._

"Huh?" _Clap, Clap, Clap._

"Are you...mocking me?!"

 _Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap._ "Indeed." Black continued to slow-clap the fusion to the point of annoyance. "Magnificent. So this is the peak potential of Saiyan power if they don't possess God Ki."

 _Zzm._ Within the space of a millisecond, Black went from being a half block away from Gotenks to being directly in front of him, with two fingers pointed underneath the fusion's chin. "You've trained well, however I understand that the Son Goku of this Universe can go even further beyond?"

"Uh...y-yeah…" Gotenks couldn't move; he was pretty much petrified in place. He was afraid that if he made a move, Black would destroy him where he stood.

"Then it's settled. You, Gotenks, are not the pinnacle of Saiyan Power in this timeline. Which makes you nothing more than an appetizer." The last words Black said cut into Gotenks' pride, and suddenly he found himself retreating sideways until he was at a safe distance.

"Wh-What the heck?!" Gotenks started to panic. He was in his final form, in the Fusion once powerful enough to combat the likes of Majin Buu-when he was just a kid! But now, Gotenks found himself cornered by a Saiyan that hasn't even shown signs of needing to ascend. "I'm gonna pound you into the dirt, you jerk!"

"Hold on, before you do that…" Goku Black parted his legs a little bit, as if he was getting ready to power up. "Since you've shown me your Ultimate Form…"

"I'll show you mine! HYA!" It was Black's turn shed a bright light throughout the city as he began to reach into his Saiyan side, and pull out the legendary transformation that had bested Lord Frieza all those years ago. His hair converted from pitch raven to Gold and his Aura became a mix of yellow and black as he unleashed the power of the Saiyan race. When the light faded, Gohan and Gotenks' jaws almost hit the ground at Black's overwhelming power.

"I never knew Black could go Super Saiyan…" Gohan grimaced at the sight of the Dark Warrior now gold. "Well, it's probably because he's never had to against us...hell, he probably doesn't have to now, he's just toying with Gotenks…"

"Now do you understand, Gotenks? How utterly doomed you and your world is? I will make this universe a better place, and the first step to doing that is to cleanse the world of mortals and start with a fresh slate."

"Y-You creep! Do you really think you could get away with mass Genocide like that?!"

"Yes, yes I can. I've done it to dozens of other Timelines, why not stop now?"

"Bastard!" With a scream of rage, Gotenks unleashed a barrage of ki blasts, each powerful enough to destroy whole mountains. As he unloaded on Black, he left a pool of energy for one final attack. "TAKE THIS, YOU GENOCIDAL BASTARD!" He raised one arm up, and formed a huge ball of Ki, this one strong enough to destroy a whole Sun, condensed into a ball of ki no larger than a beach ball. He fired the blast forward, expecting it to wipe Black off the face of the Earth for good.

 _Slice._ Instead, the blast was split in two. "Wh-WHAT?!"

"Mortals...always so pathetic." Black emerged from the smoke with a golden ki blade on his arm. "This is the end of the line for _you,_ Gotenks."

"Gotenks!" Gohan screamed. "Look out!"

Then, before Gotenks could even blink, Goku Black's Ki sword stabbed into Gotenks' gut, eliciting a yell of pure agony from the fusion. Gotenks' hair faded and reverted back to its normal color and length, and his eyebrows reappeared. "I will give you the benefit of the doubt, though." Black said. "You have gotten me a bit stronger than I was before, and for that I thank you. You were an exquisite appetizer." He ripped out the sharp blade, opening the wound even more, causing blood to spurt out like a fountain. "But an appetizer and nothing more." Suddenly, Black smacked the fusion into the air and began to charge Goku's signature attack.

"You're finished...KAMEHAMEHA!" A gigantic beam of Black Ki was enveloped by a layer of yellow energy as the titanic wave advanced towards the helpless fusion. Mid-flight, Gotenks defused, leaving two powerless and unconscious men at the mercy of Black's Kamehameha. It hit Goten and Trunks head on, creating an explosion that ripped trees from their roots, houses and whole skyscrapers from their foundations, shattered glass, and caused the Earth to rumble with an earthquake strong enough to collapse buildings.

It felt like an eternity when everything finally came to a stop, but when it did, there weren't even ashes left to recognize the two Saiyans. Goku Black simply scoffed at the mortality of the two now dead warriors, and quickly turned his attention back to Gohan, who was about to explode with anger. "How does it feel, Gohan? Sting a bit? Now that your brother and his best friend are both gone, what are you going to do about it? Fight me? You do realize, that even with all your power, you cannot come remotely close to matching me, let alone best me. Face it Gohan, you're just like Gotenks; an appetizer."

"D-Damn you…" Gohan cursed between his teeth. "You killed Pan...Goten...Trunks...you sadistic bastard…" His power suddenly flared, and a white aura overtook him. His hair spiked up a little and one bang came down; his potential was unleashed. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

"And you also won't fight him if you know what's best for you." A new voice caused Gohan to stop screaming and Black to stop acting smug for a minute. A new figure levitated down in front of Gohan, and simply put, he did _not_ look happy. Beside the extremely masculine figure came a more feminine one, but this one looked just as battle-ready as the other.

"Ah, Vegeta…" Goku Black smirked. "I'm assuming you've come here to challenge me? And who's this? Your daughter, right?"

"Don't talk down to me, you bastard." Bra spat. "You killed my own brother…"

"Gr...Kakarot, or whoever the hell you are…" Vegeta's eyes furrowed at the Dark Saiyan. "I watched you kill Trunks, my own damn son, in cold blood. You know I can never forgive you for that."

"And I don't expect you to. However, I also don't expect you to beat me with that measly power level of yours. I outclass you and you daughter, Vegeta. Face it."

"Vegeta…" Gohan said. "Please, let's take him on as a team. Three against one is a lot more favorable than you just going in there, guns blazing."

"No, I'll take care of him myself. You'll just get in the way." The Prince of Saiyan's hair suddenly converted to gold. "I can handle him."

"Dad, can I help you?" Bra asked.

"No, Bra, you stay back as well. If things end up going south, however…" He looked back at Gohan and Bra. "You two take over while I recover. Got it?"

"Yessir…" Gohan and Bra replied. Vegeta nodded, and proceeded to step up to the Dark Saiyan.

"I'm going to enjoy pummeling someone who looks exactly like Kakarot…"

"Hm…" Black watched as Vegeta went into a stance, and he replied by going into his own pose, which was almost identical to the true Son Goku's. "It seems that dessert has come early."

* * *

 **This was certainly an extremely long chapter. Almost 7,000 words! I think that's a new record…**

 **But anyway, I don't have a lot to say, besides that fact that yes, before anyone else says anything, Goku will be in this story. In the final installment of** _ **A Dark Future**_ **, Goku will come. So don't worry, this isn't a "Goku's Absent" story. Well, hope you all like this one, and be on the lookout for Chapter 3 this weekend.**

 **P.S. There will be no Super Saiyan 5. I know some of you wanted to see that, but I just can't. I apologize.**

 **Part III- "Genocide": 6/25**


	3. Genocide

_Italics are internal speech/flashback (Some exceptions)_

 _ **Bold Italics are two or more people speaking simultaneously (Some exceptions)**_

 **Bold is the author talking! (No exceptions. I think.)**

 **A/N: 'Sup! Back with another chapter, woo! This one is the longest chapter I've ever written, more than 11,000 gosh darn words, which is basically two chapters in one. There, gave ya little a treat for you all! However, since the chapter's name is** _ **Genocide...**_ **well, it means exactly what you think it means. If you don't and you're ignorant about the word genocide, just...I don't know, look it up. The internet exists for a reason :P**

 **But anyway, I just wanna say; even though I said THIS chapter would be the last one...well, nope. Chapter 3 was SO GOSH DARN LONG! Like, 20,000 words! That's Sivam-Surprise (Shout-out!) amounts of long! So to prevent that, I had to split the chapter in half to save the pacing, my social life, and the quality of the work. I still have to edit the second half of Chapter 3 (Which is now Chapter 4), and it still has to be "Beta-read" by one of my** _ **compatriots,**_ **who is currently busy, so yeah. Why did I call my friend a compatriot?...That word hasn't been used since like, the 1800's...anyway, you wanted a chapter. You got a chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3- "Genocide"

For the average human, it seemed like there was no hope left.

Imagine yourself as a child, in West City, in Age 792. You'd see people dying in the streets, calling out for help as the bled out on the concrete. You'd see buildings collapse, tree's leaves crumpling up and dying. The air would be hotter than a sauna as you desperately cry out for your Mom and Dad, but little do you know they would already be dead on the ground, your screams for help hitting dead ears as your voice gets drowned out by the sounds of the dry wind and fire. Then, after what it seemed like an eternity of hopelessness, a dark golden beam shoots into the sky and explodes, wiping out anyone or anything that stood and cooking the air so nothing was left, including you.

You'd be dead.

However, there are the few on Earth that don't run away from danger; they take it head on and fight it until they win, or until every ounce of fight left in them has disappeared. In this case, against a monster like Goku Black, the military would be less than helpful in this situation. In order to fight monsters, you needed monsters. Which is exactly what the Prince of All Saiyans, Vegeta, was planning to become.

"Kakarot," Vegeta spat. "I'll have you know that this fight will not end good for you." The man known not as Kakarot, but as Goku Black, simply scoffed in reply.

"You'll be the one under my boot after our match." He said, his voice menacing and deep. "Also, I do not go by the name of 'Kakarot'. I go by 'Goku Black'. I stole Son Goku's body and plan to use it for my benefit, and to unlock the potential that he could never have. And, hm, how many times have you beaten Son Goku again, Vegeta?"

"Oh no…" Gohan and Bra, Goku and Vegeta's kin, respectively, chose to watch the fight from a fair distance away to avoid being...collateral damage. Gohan, in particular, noticed Black's choice of words, and sighed at the mistake he made. "I think he pushed the Goku Button."

"...You'll pay dearly for patronizing me." Vegeta growled, his golden hair spiking up even more than it already had, and an electric aura overtaking him. Super Saiyan Two was the level he reached, but Goku Black made no attempts at congratulating the Saiyan for reaching a level high enough to level planets.

"You really think you can beat me with your power?" The Dark Saiyan teased, much to Vegeta's annoyance. "You're even weaker than Gotenks, and look at how much they've achieved." He gestured to the humongous crater that had formed behind him from his Kamehameha. It was large enough to swallow seven soccer stadiums, and was still smoking from the absolute power that Black had unleashed to kill the two helpless men. "I killed Goten and your son without even breaking a sweat. You think _you_ could do any better against me?"

"S-SHUT UP!" The Prince of Saiyans lost all restraint and attacked, his fist aimed to plant right into Black's cheek. However, it stopped prematurely. Black caught the punch with his left hand and retaliated with his right, smacking Vegeta away before the Prince could recover.

 _Dammit…_ Vegeta wiped the blood off his chin that had formed from the heavy blow he took. _Black's right. He outclasses me fifty times over. With that power level, he could probably rival even Kakarot at full power… Doesn't mean I'm backing down from this!_ He raised one arm, and a blue orb as large as a car began to form. Vegeta put most of his energy into this attack; if he didn't control it, the blast would definitely annihilate the Earth and then some. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

"Hm." The Dark Time Traveller only took one look at the oncoming blast and quickly formed his signature blade that jutted out of his hand. He charged headfirst into the attack, and as soon as the _Big Bang Attack_ got close he raised his sword up and sliced downwards, cutting the spherical attack in half, sending both respective half-domes careening away, until they both exploded simultaneously. The oncoming dust and debris that had been kicked up by the twin explosions swirled around the battlefield, temporarily blinding both Saiyans as they closed in. Vegeta blocked his face with both arms to block the dust. His judgement to raise his arm had been correct, however, as a white boot slammed into his forearms, thrusting him backwards several dozen feet, right out of cloud of smoke and dust.

The Prince of Saiyans had the wind knocked out of him from the force of the kick, and found himself gasping for air on the ground. Black, however, had taken no such damage and jumped out of the polluted cloud. He spotted Vegeta, activated his blade once again, and charged down towards the Saiyan once again, aiming to disconnect his throat from his lungs. In other words, take his head off.

At the last moment, Vegeta found the strength to move, and swiped his head out of the way just before Black could take it off his neck. However, that meant the Dark Saiyan was right above him. "Now do you understand how futile this battle is? I cut your second most powerful attack in _half_ , Vegeta. Just give up."

"..." Vegeta couldn't even find the strength to look the Saiyan in the eye; the same Saiyan that looked exactly like his rival. His pride wouldn't allow that. "Second...second most powerful?" Even he could sense it in his own voice; The Prince of all Saiyans was scared, scared at what Goku Black's overwhelming power and authority over literally everyone in this battlefield meant. "But can you cut my _most_ powerful in two, you imposter-wannabe?" Even though Vegeta gave a witful rebuttal, he couldn't find the power within himself to backup his claims. _H-He's even stronger than Baby...and Super 17...and save for Omega Shenron, all of the Shadow Dragons._ _If only...if only I had the power that Kakarot had to fight them off..._

 _If only I had Super Saiyan 4…_

"Do you really think your pitiful _Final Flash_ will even come close to beating me?" Goku Black grabbed Vegeta by his golden locks and slammed his head back down to the pavement. His brain rocked against the walls of his skull as Vegeta struggled to regain focus, and once he finally got ahold of himself Goku Black did it again, grabbing him by the scalp and smacking it back down. It was then that Vegeta started to feel a sticky, wet substance on the back of his head.

He was bleeding. The Prince of All Saiyans was _bleeding_ , all because of a man who had looked identical to his lifelong rival. Another smack against the concrete and he began to hear ringing. _This is bad...worse than when I fought Cell, because at least that bastard gave me a chance to retreat…This though...he'll keep doing this until I'm sent to Hell._

"Do you want to give up yet, Vegeta?" Black banged the Saiyan's head onto the curb again, eliciting another grunt of pain from the Prince of all Saiyans. "No? I'll take that as a no." _Smack._

"T-That bastard doesn't know when to stop…" Bra's teeth clenched at the sight of her father's currently injured and losing state. "I have to do something, Gohan. _We_ have to do something!" However, the older Saiyan disagreed.

"Even if we team up against Black, he's way too powerful. He'd rip us apart like tissue paper before we'd have a chance to fight back. _Stay here._ "

"...I still can't just sit here while my own Dad is getting beat up like this!" Bra's hair slowly fluctuated from a light blue to golden, and Gohan picked up on this rather quickly. "He's gotten me this far…I can't just let him die!"

 _She can go Super Saiyan?...Just what crazy training did Vegeta put her through to make her that strong?_ "Still, Bra, even if you can go Super Saiyan, going in there and _dying_ won't help our cause...it'll just make this situation worse."

Gohan's words quieted Bra. It took her a minute, but slowly her breathed slowed and her hair came back to her natural color. "..." _I still don't like this..._ She said internally. _If anything else happens, though…_

Suddenly Vegeta had a kick of energy and burst out of Black's hands, knocking him away before the Dark Saiyan could get a chance to recover. With a solid kick, Vegeta created some distance between him and Black. "Dammit…" _My head's spinning, and I'm pretty sure I have a really bad concussion right now…But that doesn't matter. I have to defeat Black, no matter what!_

"I'm surprised you still have the strength to fight-" Mid-sentence, Goku Black caught the blow that Vegeta had aimed towards his head. "-Vegeta. I'm honestly surprised, but _far_ from impressed. No one here has managed to really give me a good fight. And you're no exception."

"S-Shut the hell up, you Kakarot-wannabe!" Vegeta spat. "Who the hell do you think you are?! You just waltz over to Earth, kill _my_ son, his friend, and more! Where did you even come from?!"

"Oh, c'mon…" Goku Black lowered his hand, much to Vegeta's surprise. Taking advantage, The Prince of Saiyans went for a roundhouse kick to Black's head. Vegeta empowered his foot with some of his Ki, making it strong enough to kick a planet into oblivion if used correctly. He made contact-

-With the air, just as Goku Black put his fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

-Then reappeared behind Vegeta, his hand on the Saiyan's back before he could even react. Then he _fired._

The golden blast of energy expanded on the Prince's back and shot him forward, sending him through building after building. Vegeta felt his skin get burned as the white-hot ki exploded, crashing the Saiyan down into the ground. _Ow...okay, I can...still…_

"Honestly, this is almost too easy." Suddenly a boot slammed onto Vegeta's injured back, prohibiting the Saiyan from moving any more. "You were way easier to beat down than Gotenks. I don't even know why you still insist in fighting me when it's obviously futile for you. Saiyans can be so stubborn sometimes…" Black pressed his foot down even more, and, for the first time in a long time, Vegeta yelled out in pain. "What I was _going_ to say earlier until I was so rudely interrupted was: I had already told my whole life story to Gohan not too long ago, so you're just going to have to hear it from him."

" _In the afterlife._ "

"I'm NOT watching this any longer!" Bra's energy suddenly flared up fiftyfold, her hair transferring from blue to a bright blonde as she almost lost all control and _screamed._ "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, BLACK!"

"Bra, _stop this right now!_ " Gohan barked. "I already told you that fighting Black is suicide! He'll kill you before you have a chance to fight back!" However, it seemed his words hit nothing but air, as Bra continued to power up in rage.

"I...don't...CARE!" She leaped off the building they were on and charged right at the Dark Time Traveller, slamming her boot in his face and knocking him away.

"There's no helping it…" Gohan powered up as well, a white aura shrouding him as he also entered into the fray. He landed by the almost unconscious form of Vegeta, lifting him up. "Are you okay, Vegeta?"

"What the f*ck do you think…? He almost burned a hole in my chest...why didn't you help me then?!"

"I thought you had him!"

"NOOO!" Vegeta yelled sarcastically, but suddenly coughed, blood staining his teeth and lips. "Okay...just...take me to a safe spot to recover…"

"Okay. I'll give you some of my energy too." After finding a proper place to set down Vegeta, he put his arm out and gave him some of his energy, which revitalized the Prince, giving him enough energy to sustain himself, but not nearly enough to stand. "Alright, I'm going to go help your daughter. She's probably not doing too well over there." Vegeta nodded in reply as Gohan powered up once again, and charged headfirst to battle his brother's killer.

 _And now Vegeta's daughter is pissed at me. Great._ Black parried thousands of punches, all hundreds of times faster than sound, in the space of a second. _This battle's pointless...more pointless than Vegeta's battle...which is probably why I'm not fighting back._

"DIE!" A huge punch aimed at Black's face backed up her scream of rage, but it was easily ducked under. With every yell of the word "DIE", Bra would punctuate that with a strong punch or kick capable of leveling mountains, but the Dark Saiyan would just shrug it off with either a dodge or a block. "DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!"

 _Wait, what the hell am I doing?! I am a god!...I shouldn't be giving this girl a fighting chance; I should kill her where she stands!...maybe this body is giving me the wrong ideas…Maybe this body is causing me to act like Son Goku._

 _But I have finally realized my mistake._ Suddenly Goku Black decided to fight back. And the results were borderline abusive. Black smashed his fist into Bra's gut, keeling her over before she took a hard blow to the face, sending the unsuspecting Saiyan flying into the dirt. _I am a god, not a mortal. Dirtying my hands on such weak opponents should be below me, but…_

 _This body is causing me to find enjoyment in battling foes._ _But it's also caused me to enjoy seeing these humans beg for mercy…_ He quickly descended to Bra's hurt form, and aggressively planted his foot directly into Bra's chest. The screams of agony that Bra had exclaimed rang into every ear within 100 miles; dead or alive. "I understand that putting my foot here is rather painful for females, correct?" The only reply that Black got back was loud cursing and a scream of pain. "I'll just take that as a yes."

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" Black turned, to see Gohan yelling back at him. "Torturing an innocent girl like that…you're gonna pay!"

 _Step._ Bra screamed even more as Black put more pressure onto her chest. "If you want me to stop, then there's no use in just sitting there." Finally, after what seemed like an eternity for the blue-haired Saiyan, Black's foot lifted off of her. She practically choked on air as she sharply inhaled. However, standing up was a challenge for her, so she just lay on the ground to recover as Black made his way over to Gohan. "Let's see what the Son of Goku has in store for me."

"You asked for it, you _bastard._ " With a growl, Gohan leapt forward and started with a right hook, which surprisingly actually made contact with Black's face. Taking advantage of the hit, Gohan then roundhouse kicked the Dark Saiyan sideways, sending him flying to the left. _Why isn't he fighting back?!_ The son of Goku chased after Black, zipping behind the Saiyan and sledgehammering him down, slamming Goku Black into the ground with a loud crash. Plumes of dust billowed from where Black had fell, obstructing any spectator's vision. "Come on out, Black!" Gohan yelled. "I know an attack like that isn't enough to hurt you."

"You'd be correct." Suddenly, a loud yell initiated a huge aura of golden black Ki, which blew away all dust and debris around him. Black stood in the center of the small crater, unfazed and uninjured. "I will admit, however, that you have done the closest to damage since I've gotten here."

 _The closest to damage, huh?_ Thoughts to his younger brother and his friend popped into his head. _Trunks and Goten...that means that they didn't even scratch him. He's...strong...if I can't beat him, then their sacrifices are in vain!_ He looked over to Vegeta, who had only just started to pick himself up off the ground. _Vegeta's here too..so is Bra, but I'm the strongest one here. The Elder Kai did unlock all of my potential, anyways. I'm the only one who stands a fighting chance against Black._

 _I will...will BEAT YOU!_ Gohan's white aura exploded as he let loose and charged Black, who only had a second to react as Gohan's fist almost planted into his face.

Almost. Black put up his arms to block the attack, but the shockwave it made caused a huge cone-shaped crater big enough to contain four whole buses. The Dark Saiyan felt himself getting pushed back once again as Gohan meteor crashed him; sending hundreds of punches and kicks a second headed his way, and although Black was fast enough to block, he couldn't slow down the barrage at all. Next, Gohan punted him into the air and fired Ki Blast after Ki Blast, expending a tenth of all his energy just firing upon Goku Black. Then, once he sensed Black's Ki fall just a bit, he put his hands to his hips and charged his father's signature attack. "Kame...hame…"

"HAAA!" The diameter of the attack was three times the height of Gohan and grew in size as it advanced towards Black at a speed faster than a cheetah. It hit Black head-on, creating an explosion larger and more enormous than the largest stadium ever conceived.

When the smoke faded, Black was nowhere to be seen. _Did I accidentally obliterate him?..._ He thought. "If that's the case...I finally avenged Goten and-"

"-Trunks?" The gruff voice that had plagued Gohan's mind for the past hour had suddenly appeared behind him. The half-Saiyan suddenly felt a painful sharp sensation similar to a burning knife slice across his back creating a thin cut diagonally. Then, two more equally agonizing slices of pure pain sliced into him, and all Gohan could do was scream as he suddenly felt a fist punch into one of the wounds, knocking him forwards from the momentum. "I'm sorry," Goku Black spat at the injured demi-Saiyan, "but you're not going to be avenging anyone today, _boy._ KAMEHAMEHA!"

The last thing Gohan felt was hot, searing torture overtake his body before he finally let go, and lost consciousness.

However, there was one girl who had witnessed _everything._ From Gohan's desperate attacks, to Black's rapid, relentless retaliation. And now he was seemingly gone. Bra felt it growing inside her. "Black...you...sadistic...bastard…" The _rage._ "I'm going...to kill you…" The want to _kill_ was about to be unleashed. For a moment, Bra forgot the pain in her chest as she lost all logical thought and _screamed._ Her power skyrocketed through the roof as Vegeta and Goku Black both noticed her ascending beyond the Super Saiyan. Her hair spiked up, breaking the ponytail and becoming rigidly curved as most of the hair went into spikes and bent upward, only one bang coming down to truly define her transformation. The air suddenly felt a few degrees hotter and the ground around Bra broke and shattered as she screamed up into the heavens, practically calling towards the gods for the strength to match Goku Black in battle. Clouds formed and lightning pierced the sky and crashed into the ground with thunder louder than a lion's roar, but not even close to the level of Bra's desperate cries of rage. Her aura changed; from nothing to golden to electric yellow, and as soon as it her screaming started to subside everything began to calm. Except for _her._ "Black...I can _never_ forgive you for what you've done…"

Black, on the other hand, was mostly unfazed. He had seen this transformation before, Son Goku had used it in battle against him in what seemed like years before at this point, but there was something different about Bra's transformation into the form that surpasses Super Saiyan. Instead of the user acting mostly like himself, like Son Goku had before, she seemed less held back and more... _unleashed._ Her rage, and her power both. However, that didn't stop Goku Black. _I understand that this transformation only multiplies a Saiyan's power by two...and since this girl's power is slightly less than Vegeta's…_

 _This should be nothing more than a piece of cake._ "What a dramatic power up for such a lackluster transformation…" Goku Black simply shrugged off Bra's yelling for minutes on end with a condescending smirk. "Don't you understand? Your role is already over. You've had your chance against me."

"W-What did you say?!" Bra yelled back, her voice almost distorted from the rage that had overcame her. "Come down here and face me like a man, you edgy-clothed murderer!"

Goku Black was actually kind of hurt by Bra calling his clothing edgy. Sure, she was out of her right mind right now, and his choice of wardrobe was mostly black, but still... _I worked hard on this when I switched bodies with Son Goku._ However, that still didn't change the situation at hand. She was outmatched. "Learn when to back down…'curtain raiser'."

That statement had pushed every button that Bra had, and Black didn't have time to react to the girl blasting herself upwards with the force of a jet engine and attempt to slug him across the face. However, all that her right hook felt was air, and she found herself imbalanced mid-air. "Imprudent fool." Black's eyes glew with rage at a mortal daring to strike him in a state like that. He pulled back his arm and launched it forward towards Bra's head.

"Bra!" Far from the fight and from harm's way, Vegeta, who had just recovered from his head trauma, was watching the fight from below, and was about to witness his only surviving kin get slugged across the face and get killed before his eyes.

But it was caught. By Bra. She turned her eyes right towards Black as the Dark Saiyan tried to process what had just happened. "What?!"

 _Now he's off guard!_ Black's aura ignited, trying to push back against the Demi-Saiyan's palm, but it was in vain. Bra took a sharp breath inward, then exhaled slowly, pushing Black's fist away, giving her space to _pummel him into submission._ She didn't hold back as she absolutely caked Black with every type of punch, kick, elbow, and knee possible, and every second equated to a hundred sharp blows to his body. She then punctuated her assault with a jarring uppercut, which hit Black squarely under the chin and jerked him backwards. _One more attack...and you're history!_ She pulled her arm back, putting as much Ki as she could into one point in her body, and launched it forward with the power of a thousand nuclear bombs condensed into a fist.

It was only a foot away when Goku Black smirked subtly, and only an inch away when Bra felt an excruciating and burning pain pierce her midsection. Bra felt the blood pool up in the back of her throat as she barely had the strength to say "W-What the…?".

"Honestly, I have got to find a different way to kill people. Stabbing them until they stop moving is getting boring at this point…" Black then looked directly into the Demi-Saiyan's shocked and rage-filled eyes, mostly the former at this point, with his, which were cold, condescending, and filled with apathy towards her, and probably everyone who once lived in this city. "But it doesn't change the fact that...well, I called you a 'curtain raiser' before. I take that back. You're nothing but an appetizer, _just like your brother._ " He jerked the blade out of Bra's chest, causing her crimson blood to spew out, almost onto Black's clothing. "You disgust me, mortal. How dare you almost spill your blood onto my divine wardrobe." Within the space of a millisecond Black spin-kicked the already injured Bra downward, sending her spiraling down onto the pavement, breaking multiple ribs and an arm, and causing her hair to revert back to normal. However, the force of the impact was so large that it caused her to bounce off the cement, giving Black the opportunity he needed. Using instant transmission, he teleported behind the already helpless Saiyan and grabbed her from behind, in a choking stance. He put pressure onto her neck, threatening to crack it if she didn't comply.

"Alright, I'm going to take you to your father." The two disappeared once again, reappearing in front of the Prince of All Saiyans. And he looked _pissed._

"B-Bra…" Vegeta growled in rage at the Dark Saiyan who held his broken daughter. "You…" He took a step, then immediately fell. The injuries he sustained were too much for him to stand; all he could do was look up at Goku Black and his daughter with horrified eyes.

"Oh, are you too hurt to fight back against me? I understand that, your head must be cracked at this point. So now, all you can do is watch me, the man who looks oh-so much like your arch nemesis, be rid of your daughter." Black turned back to Bra, who was actually beginning to struggle, ever so slightly. "Congratulations, Bra. You have shown me that you aren't even an appetizer at this point. Just a useless mortal who has no place in the world."

Then...the once mighty female Saiyan had the audacity to speak. "Once...Goku...gets here...you will pa-"

 _Snap._

Bra Briefs' body slumped to the ground. Her head slammed against the concrete with a sickening _thud,_ and her face aimed towards Vegeta as if the Universe was made to mock him. Blood seeped out of Bra's mouth, and her neck twisted at an unnatural angle as Goku Black chuckled at the horrific sight before him, for he did not see it as tragic, more entertaining, than anything. "I'm sorry, once _who_ gets here, again?"

Vegeta felt something snap within him, and with that came a stir. It was faint right now, too small for it to be released. But it was there. _Trunks...Bra...they're...gone..._ He tried to get onto his feet, but Black's foot stopped him in his tracks, and slammed his already injured head back into the pavement.

"If you know what's best for you, _Vegeta,_ I suggest you stand down. I'm going to rid the Earth of these pathetic mortals, and after that I'm coming back here to finish you off. Now, all you have to do-" Goku Black kicked Vegeta over onto his back, and from his hands fired a lance of pure energy and plasma that pierced Vegeta's stomach, pinning him against the ground, but not strong enough to put him down for good. It doesn't mean the pain hurt any less, however, and the blood that was seeping from the wound made him suddenly light headed. _That'll make sure you stay put where you are._ "-is to keep your senses focused on the billions of power levels here on Earth. Watch as it declines to the millions, thousands, tens...until there's nothing but your power level left. And I'll be glad to see yours pass away before my eyes." With that, Goku Black's aura ignited around him, and he took off, out of Vegeta's sight.

The first thing Vegeta looked at once Goku Black left was his daughter's body. It was broken to the point of almost mutilated. Cuts and bruises everywhere, a broken arm, probably cracked and shattered ribs...her clothing was in tatters, only covering up the bare essentials, and her hair was messy and covered most of her face. It was horrific, especially considering Bra was only twelve years old. _Bra...I'm sorry...why did I have to drag you into this mess…_

 _Dammit...I will avenge you. I'll avenge you, and your brother, and Kakarot's sons…I'll avenge everyone…_

* * *

 _Now that those Saiyans are out of the way, I can now take care of this hideous planet._ Goku Black's endeavor had been a success, in his eyes. After ravaging West City and taking care of any stragglers left, he has been travelling up and down the streets like a lawn mower, taking down whole skyscrapers and crashing them into one another. _Killing the mortals isn't enough; destroying their culture and civilization as well, that will suffice._ And that he did. Every single building in West City had fallen victim to the power of Goku Black. Except for one.

 _Capsule Corporation..._ Goku Black eyes the half-dome-like structure below him. _I saved the best for last._ He fired a Ki blast towards the building, and it was actually about to make contact. But it bounced off it like nothing. "What is this?" He floated down towards Capsule Corp, and when he got within a few feet of the half dome he punched-only a blue electric field to respond violently and strike him back. He wasn't hurt by the shock, but was sufficiently surprised. _So it has a force field...which is probably why it hasn't been destroyed yet..._ He levitated back a few paces, putting his hands to his hips. _But everything, except for me of course, has a limit. This little shield of Bulma's is not going to stop me._ He didn't even chant the words and simply shot his hands forward, and a huge black wave of energy slammed into the force shield; the blue electricity reacting violently against the pressure of the dark Kamehameha wave.

But the shield could only take so much. After only a few seconds it gave in, and the beam struck the walls of Capsule Corp, smashing through it and exploding as it dug into the building. For a few moments Goku Black couldn't even see the rubble due to the huge dust cloud, but he could tell that most, if not all power levels in that building had been put to rest. _Looks like I overdid it...even though that wasn't even a fraction of a percent of my power…_

He floated back down, to the only power level still left alive. It was under layer upon layer of debris, and was slowly falling. _Still...all humans must perish. And whoever this is is no exception._

"What are you doing!?"

 _What the hell?_ Black didn't expect this. He heard a metallic, almost robotic voice call out to him. He turned around, and saw a small, four limbed robot with a big red glowing eye in the middle of its ovular head. "Giru saw you kill innocent people. Giru make you pay." It jumped him, but Black only grimaced.

"How about no." Black raised his arm and fired a small ki blast, which hit the small robot head on and almost ripped it in two. "Giru" didn't even have time to recover as Black stepped onto its eye and pushed down, crushing it under the weight of his boot. _That was weird. It appears mortals, the very creatures us Gods have made, created their own sentient life. That disgusts me._

 _Now, where was I?_ He shot another ki blast, this time towards the rubble that was covering the sole power level left in Capsule Corp. The blast exploded, clearing all of the debris and exposing the one human left. And who it was caught Goku Black off guard. _Isn't that Vegeta's wife?_

The woman coughed vigorously several times before building the strength to open her eyes. She was a busy woman beforehand; working long hours in Capsule Corporation before going to the upper floors and sleeping, and then coming back down in the morning to work all over again. It was a monotonous process, but her discipline and the discipline of her staff had created many great steps in society.

But in the space of just a few hours, it had all been torn down by a man who looked eerily similar to her lifelong friend, Son Goku. And now, here she was, staring into the eyes of a man she knew, but also a man who was practically a stranger to her. Capsule Corp had lasted for a little while due to the shields she put up around the facility, but now it was all gone, and she was going down with it. "S-Son…?" Bulma Briefs said, still a little delusional from the blast that had buried under meters of dust, metal, and debris. "Is...that-?"

"I apologize, but I'm afraid the one you are looking for is not here." He grabbed her by the collar, his grip tightening as Bulma grabbed his wrist, trying to claw her way out of his grasp, but it was all for naught. Goku Black charged up a fiery Ki Blast in his free palm, the small black ball lighting ablaze as it continued to heat up, turning from orange to blue to white as the heat almost became unbearable for Bulma. "I understand Son Goku hasn't been on Earth for the past year. So I apologize if I-" He fired the blast downward, and as soon as it made contact with the ground the entire area around the two had set on fire, turning everything around her into ashes. The flames were so hot that Bulma could actually feel her hair getting charred and her skin almost steaming from the heat. "-Displease you." Black simply threw her aside, into the one place that was still left untouched by the flames of hatred, but not for very long. Black ascended up into the sky, charged up a flurry of ki blasts, and let loose hell from above.

Bulma's screams of agony were drowned out by the explosions and inferno around her, and they slowly became weaker and weaker as the most successful and wealthiest person in the world became consumed by the flames, and perished traumatically. "Well…" Black watched as the last building left standing in West City burned to the ground. "I guess that was sufficiently entertaining. What do I do now…?"

* * *

Earth was a battlefield. There was no doubt about it at this point. Every town, village, and city had been informed and warned about the fall of West City, and, since last year's attack of the Shadow Dragons, people took no chances. High income families his in their safe bunkers and basements, while lower income families simply fled city and headed for the countryside, hoping that they could just wait out this disaster. But what disaster was it, specifically? Nuclear War? Alien attack? Alien attack. Little do most people know, a man had descended from the sky and in one fell swoop destroyed literally everyone's way of life. He had already killed millions in West City, South City, etc, and had moved to Satan City, killing millions more and ravaging the landscape in fire, blood, and destruction, and once the news had declared that Mr. Satan's house had been completely wiped out, all hope was practically thrown down the drain, and, even though the world was at rock bottom, it somehow drove deeper into despair. Most knew that Black was not going to stop. After King Piccolo, the Saiyans, the Androids, the Cell Games, the attack of Majin Buu, Baby, and the Shadow Dragons, people wanted it to end. But it didn't, and most feared it never would.

There was always that one man to stop it all, however. They slowly recognized him over the years, referring him as the "Monkey Boy Who Saved Us All!" After his ferocious battle with King Piccolo, then as the "Blonde Hillbilly" during the Cell Games. However, it wasn't until the defeat of the Shadow Dragons that they and the whole Universe knew him as his true name.

Son Goku.

"But where was he?" People asked. West City was getting decimated as they spoke, but where was the man who had saved them all countless times before? Where...was he? Unless they could sense energy or had a telescope that could look billions of lightyears away, then they would have no idea. But Goku was still out there, training with the Eternal Dragon, Shenron. They were on an unknown planet, in an unknown galaxy far, far away from the Milky Way. This planet in particular had gravity 100,000 times stronger than that of the Earth. If Shenron didn't use his powers to lower the temperature of the planet, than it wouldn't even _be_ a planet; it'd be a star, and a dense one at that; a white dwarf.

The true savior of planet Earth stood in the center of a field of clouds, in a small opening, like he was in the eye of the hurricane. Around him, the dark clouds struck and collided, creating huge bolts of lightning powerful enough to incinerate mountains, with thunder loud enough to burst the eardrums of humans hundreds of miles away. Goku, however, was no mere human. He was a Saiyan, a Saiyan training with the Eternal Dragon himself.

Although Goku couldn't see Shenron through the dense clouds, the bright lightning, and the pouring methane rain, he could definitely sense him, and with that came an internal image. He could sense Shenron's immense body encircle him through the clouds like a snake trapping a rabbit. The Saiyan simply smirked. _Of course he'd use size to his advantage_.

Because of Shenron's ability to grant wishes, he had, for one, made Goku an adult again, at Goku's request. "It would make my potential a lot larger!" He said. Shenron had also used his power to summon exact copies of many fighters to their training grounds to fight the battle-loving Saiyan. The first one that Shenron had him face today was a Saiyan like Goku, only he was shorter, and a lot nicer than the Saiyans Goku had learned that lived on Planet Vegeta. "Hi, I'm Cabba!" He said. "A Saiyan from Planet Sadal!"

"Huh, really?" Goku raised an eyebrow. He was quite perplexed. For one, the only other being he spoke to for the past year was a infinitely long magical dragon; secondly, he was under the impression that all the Saiyans, save for him and Vegeta and his cronies a few decades back, were erased long with Planet Vegeta by the hands of Lord Frieza. And yet here was another one. He could only presume that Cabba was another surviving Saiyan that found himself on another planet called "Sadal". It was only a guess, though. If he ever got to see Vegeta again, and he greatly doubted that fact, he made a mental note to ask him about the whereabouts of other potential surviving Saiyans.

"Mhm!" The young Saiyan smiled. "And that huge dragon circling us told me that you were pretty strong. I always liked training against tough guys; it makes my job of protecting my galaxy a lot easier." He saw Goku smile back in response, but Cabba's eyes went from wonder to surprise as he saw the older Saiyan's hair suddenly turn golden.

"Really, now? You protect the universe? That means you must be pretty dang strong. C'mon! I wanna see what you got!" However, the younger Saiyan couldn't even react as Goku blitzed him and sent his bruised body crashing back down to the planet's surface. Goku wasn't concerned, though. He knew that Shenron was only fabricating copies, and that the real Cabba was back on his planet, protecting the Universe like he had said. "Nice kid." The golden haired Saiyan said.

"Next fighter…" Shenron's deep voice boomed through the clouds, louder than even the thunder's noise that pressed against Goku's eardrums. The ex-Earthling saw the Eternal Dragon's huge eyes brighten through the thunderstorm as he began to summon yet another copy of a powerful warrior. "He is known as a Metalman, and his name is Auta Magetta." Suddenly, a larger, bulkier form began to take shape before Goku's eyes. The metalman's chest, lower jaw, wrists, and ankles were all a metallic hue and the rest of his figure was colored in violet and bronze detail. His two light blue eyes glew at the golden haired Saiyan before him, and the pipe on his head emitted a faint cloud of steam, but it was overshadowed by the fearsome clouds encircling the two fighters.

Lightning struck in between them as Goku began to speak. "So, you're Magetta, huh? You don't look very tough…" _Wait, why did his eyes tear up when I said that?_ "Anyway, let's go!" Goku charged, kicking Magetta across the face, causing the metalman's head to spin around quickly. A little peeved by Goku's subtle insult and the fact that he kicked his head so hard he almost puked, Magetta roared and opened his gaping maw, and a torrent of lava burst from his mouth, right at Goku, who had almost no time to react. "Oh, crap!" He barely dodged the spew of magma that had burst out from Magetta, which actually surprised the Low-Class Saiyan. "Woah, I didn't know a hunk of metal like you could actually wield that much power!"

Then the water began to fall. Not the rain, that was made of methane, but Magetta's tears. "Are you okay?" The Saiyan asked sympathetically. "Did I say something wrong?" Suddenly, Magetta's body began to disassemble and disappear, the metalman's crying replaced with Shenron's embarrassed and deep voice.

"Uh...that was embarrassing. It appears that metalmen are extremely sensitive to even the slightest of insults. Anyway, here's your next opponent…" Shenron's eyes glew once again, and this time, Goku put up a fighting stance. He knew that, after an embarrassing opponent like Magetta, Shenron wouldn't pull any punches with the next fighter. The figure started to form. He was tall, certainly at least a head or two taller than Goku. He had purple skin, a bald head, and red eyes. His choice of clothing was mostly dark purple and turquoise, and, judging by his stance, the Saiyan knew he was in for a good fight. "You will be fighting the Legendary Assassin, Hit."

"So, you're my opponent." Hit brought his arms up to a fighting pose, which contrasted from his straightened and calm composure before. "I'll have you know that this fight will be far from easy for you."

"Yeah, I know that." Goku's aura and hair suddenly spiked, and lightning swirled around his body, signifying his jump in power. "That's what's making me excited. I can tell you're strong, just how long have you been training in martial arts?"

"I am over 1,000 years old."

"Wait, _seriously?!_ " Goku's face changed from serious to almost comical in under a second. "Wow, you're older than Master Roshi! How do you keep from getting bored?" The Low-Class Saiyan found himself from getting ready for a fight to having small talk with a mirage of a man he just met. Goku was...unique, in that way.

"I assassinate for reward."

"Woah, talk about brutal." Goku then realized what the purpose of meeting this guy was (i.e. _fighting_ ), and put up a fighting stance. "Well, let's see what you got, Mr. Assassin!" Within a second, Goku sped towards Hit, his arm raised and ready to strike Hit square in the face.

But in less than a nanosecond Goku felt a sharp sting in his chest as he was blown backwards, unable to even process what had happened. "Wh-What the heck?!" He recovered mid-air, but the sharp sting in his abdomen continued to stay. He clutched his stomach and grimaced at Hit. "How the hell did you do that?..."

"Hit has the ability to Time-Skip," Shenron explained through the clouds. "Meaning he can temporarily stop time for a tenth of a second. However, this is more than enough time for him, as he is able to move at high speeds already by himself." Hit simply nodded in reply, and put his hands in his pockets.

"From your perspective, I could just stand here while you get attacked by something you can't see. Trying to resist your loss is futile."

"Woah, neat." Goku tried to put up his guard again, but noticed the Assassin was in a crouched position, with his hands in a fighting stance. At first, Goku was slightly puzzled; but soon realized what this meant. "Aw, crapbaske-" Hit charged right at him, and Goku literally only had seconds to react. He blocked his face with both of his arms, and-

-still got struck by the 'invisible' force that Hit had attacked him with. Goku was blown back yet again, and almost reached the boundary of the battleground, AKA the deadly swirling mass of clouds that encircled the two fighters. "Okay...this'll be tough. Touche, Shenron, touche."

* * *

Saying Vegeta was in pain would be a huge understatement.

The Saiyan clenched his teeth so hard he was afraid he might chip them. He gripped the golden Ki Blade in his midsection, trying desperately to pull it out of him. The blade was sharp, and hot, however. The blade would cut into his skin as he tightened his grip around it, and the blood would sizzle and evaporate from the heat. It was painful, sure, but at least it was keeping him awake. If he wasn't a stubborn Saiyan, and say, a mere mortal, he would probably have given up by then and just let himself pass. But he was Vegeta! Prince of the Saiyans, and he knew damn well he was going to get out of this alive.

He had been lying there for a whole hour, coughing and trying to pry the blade out of him. During that time, gray clouds started to come into what remained of West City, and they aggressively rained down on the fires that had plagued the streets. Now, instead of the scenery being intense and destructive, it turned into melancholy, calm, and hopeless.

The crimson blood trailed down his palm, onto his arm and stained his already soaked clothes as he pulled with all his planet-busting might. The pain was worse than a human getting shot by a bullet, constantly, in the same spot, but Vegeta still found the resolve to keep pulling. Then, after what had seemed like an eternity to him, it finally moved a little out of his gut. A little bit of hope feigned across the Saiyan's eyes, but it was quickly shut out by the pain that was coming from his fingers. "Dammit…" The Prince cursed as the edge of Black's blade dug deeper into his fingers, and the blood that had spewed from the wound caused him to become light headed. "This...isn't...good…"

He gave in. With one last pull, which only moved the blade a mere inch, he let go and lay his head back, letting the rain come onto him and wash away the blood on his hands. _Hands..._ He thought to himself. _I can still manipulate Ki...although, not much…_

He went back thirty years into his past, right when he landed on Earth to find Kakarot. The two Saiyans were almost equal in power, if Goku used his Kaioken technique, but during the fight Vegeta was almost overwhelmed. It was sickening for the Prince of all Saiyans to be outclassed by a low-class Saiyan, so he turned to his only saving grace.

Oozaru. The Great Ape.

As far as Vegeta remembered, the Great Ape transformation healed most of his wounds, just not his energy. The only problem was the fact that he didn't _have_ his tail. Or at least, he didn't think he did. In fact, the pummeling that Goku Black gave him was so intense that he felt a new appendage grow on his lower back while he was bleeding out on the ground. _My tail…I almost forgot...Saiyans regrow their tails in times of desperation..._ _So if I can just...make an artificial moon…_ He put almost all of his remaining energy into one of his hands, and slowly a yellow ball, acting as a blutz wave enhancer, began to form in his palm. _Kakarot became a Super Saiyan 4 this way…_

 _And now it's my turn._ Once he felt the power ball was large enough, he fired it upward, and the sphere launched into the sky, broke the clouds around it, and suddenly stopped in mid air. Vegeta stared at it intently. For minutes on end. But nothing happened.

 _Why...why isn't it working?!_ He knew it. There was a small doubt in his mind as he charged the power ball, the doubt of it not being powerful enough, and now that doubt was loud in his mind. The power ball wasn't giving enough Blutz Wave energy. Or was it? _No...Bra...Trunks...I'm so sorry…_

Then he felt something click.

 _Ba-Bump._

* * *

"Alright, Hit, I think I'm going to take it to the next level, because clearly, this isn't working…" Goku wiped the blood off his chin as he eyed the untouched assassin before him. Their battle had taken was at least an hour at this point, but the whole time Hit was dominating the fight. He hadn't been touched by Goku the whole time, meanwhile the Saiyan, in contrast, had been hit so many times by the legendary assassin he couldn't tell if his nerves still worked well enough to signify pain. It was dulled, sure, but it still stung every time he was struck by Hit. "Damn...You're even stronger than Super Saiyan 3…"

That much was true. Goku was in Super Saiyan 3 at this point, trying to use the form enough so he can master it, but even that seemed out of reach at this point, let alone defeating Hit. That meant "I'm going to have to pull out my final ace in the hole…"

Hit raised an eyebrow, well, if he had one. He was clearly intrigued. This fight was almost pointless for him at that point, but knowing Goku had another technique/transformation beyond Super Saiyan 3 interested him enough to keep him somewhat interested in their one-sided fight. "You have something stronger? Show me."

"If you insist…" Goku grunted as he began letting out the power that he had not used since the day he left Earth. The form that combined a Saiyan's greatest attributes; the Oozaru, and the Super Saiyan. He went back to when he first got ahold of the form.

He had been turned into a Golden Oozaru, and was rampaging across Planet Tuffle, primarily after the horrific Tuffle Creation: Baby. He had stolen Vegeta's body, and was using it to create a Universe under one ruler. Himself. But, you know how that song and dance goes. After looking upon the Earth, Goku had absorbed enough Blutz Waves to become an Oozaru, and was destroying Planet Tuffle like Godzilla destroys Tokyo.

All he needed to do now was learn how to control it. It took major self-control, and hours upon end to grab the power of the Great Ape and the Super Saiyan and bring it into himself. After some encouraging words from his granddaughter, Pan, he finally reached the Ultimate Level that Saiyans could possibly reach by themselves: Super Saiyan 4.

Little did Goku know, he was not the only person about to get hold of the transformation. Billions of light years away, another Saiyan was about to reach that level. In fact, they were transforming _simultaneously_.

 _Ba-Bump. Ba-Bump._

 _First, came the eyes. They shifted from glassy to pure, deep red as blood oozed in from every direction to accentuate the color._

 _Ba-Bump._

 _Then, the body began to grow, substantially. Any wound Vegeta had was sewn back together, negating the damage he had originally gained as he transformed._

 _Ba-Bump._

 _The face elongated and took a more animal-like shape, while the muscles around his body bulged and stretched; the bones and other organs expanding as well to keep up with his growing mass._

 _Ba-Bump._

 _Brown, thick hair began to grow around every inch of his skin as the body grew to sizes beyond comprehension; a size a mere human could not reach with even millions of years of evolution. Lightning struck the ground as Vegeta roared up into the heavens, a True, Elite Great Ape._

 _Then he realized he could just speak normally, as he was of Royal Saiyan blood. "Oh, right. Now, how do I...become a Super Saiyan 4?...as far as I know, the Super Saiyan 4 transformation is a combination of Super Saiyan and the Oozaru, and controlling both forms simultaneously into one form. I already have control over my Oozaru form, and I mastered Super Saiyan in the Time Chamber…"_

" _...This should be a piece of cake. HYAA!"_ Because Vegeta already had conscious control over the Oozaru form, tapping into the Super Saiyan transformation was as easy as lifting 1,000 tons. For him, at least. With a flash, Great Ape Vegeta's fur became a bright yellow and an aura flamed around the fifty foot monkey. " _What now?"_

Then he felt it. The pull. " _Perfect...now all I need is to COMBINE THEM!"_ Vegeta roared loudly as his aura flared up even brighter than before, lighting up the desolate wasteland. If you were within a block's radius of the Oozaru, you'd think it was day.

It was a struggle, but Vegeta finally felt himself shrinking. And not because his tail was cut off. But because he had finally reached it. After all the heartbreak he went through...seeing his own son die, and seeing his tortured daughter's neck get snapped right in front of his own eyes by a man who looked like the one he called his Eternal Rival...he couldn't let it stand anymore. And now, by combining the Saiyan's most powerful states; Oozaru and Super Saiyan, he had finally reached it. His boots touched the dirty and desolate ground as Vegeta stared at his own hands, in awe at what he had become.

Super Saiyan 4.

After relishing in the fact that he had finally taken hold of the same form as Goku, Vegeta realized what he must do with this newfound power. " _Beat...the_ _ **hell**_ _...out of Goku Black. I'm coming for you, you Kakarot-looking wannabe."_

Goku, on the other hand, was a special case. Instead of having to control both of the Saiyan forms at the same time and coalesce them into one form, he treated Super Saiyan 4 like any other Super Saiyan transformation, which meant…screaming until his lungs gave out or until he ascended. And he, thankfully, assumed the latter.

It seemed like time slowed down as Goku began his ascension. The thunder and lightning became more common, striking faster and faster and encircling Goku and Hit like it was making a makeshift boxing ring. The Saiyan screamed louder than a jet engine taking off as his muscles strained and became much more rigid than before. Red fur began to grow on his torso, and his hair shrank to just the back of his head and became dark in color. His tail became a maroon color as well, and his pupils turned from teal-green to pure golden as he finally reached the pinnacle of Saiyan Power, at the same exact time as Vegeta so many light years away.

Hit, however, did not seem very phased, but interested nonetheless. "So this is your full power?"

"That's right." Goku smirked as he spoke. His voice was more gruff and deep than before, which reflected the more serious nature that was Super Saiyan 4. "I'm at such a high power level now that reasoning with me is pointless. In fact, I'm itching to beat you now, so how about we get started?"

The Legendary Assassin put up his fighting stance again, his cold and calculating eyes glaring knives into Goku's serious and aggressive ones. "As you wish. This may prove to actually give me a good fight, after all."

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier…_

"'Turtle House'?! What kind of a bullsh*t name is that? I don't even see any turtles around…" Black's white boots stepped into the squishy sand of Kame House's beach, staining their pristine color completely. _Damn...I'll shine them later._ He walked just out of reach of the shoreline and onto the grass, where he began to smell...another version of grass. _Goddamn, what the hell as Son Goku's master been doing lately? It smells worse than that tea that He forgot to drink and left outside for a few days…_

 _This house does not belong in the perfect world that I plan to create. I shall destroy it without a second thought._ He lifted his palm directly towards the front door of Kame House, charging up a black beam made of pure dark energy.

Then, before he could get the chance to fire, the front door swung open and a voice screaming "KIENZAN!" caught Black's attention. He barely had a second to react as a disc of plasma careened toward him, threatening to decapitate the dark Saiyan. He jerked his head to the side, and the frisbee shaped attack sped past his face so closely that he could feel the heat coming off of it. It just barely grazed his earring, not enough to break it, but a small white line appeared on the surface, signifying what had happened to it.

 _Damn..._ Goku Black cursed. _That was actually kind of a close one._ The Saiyan shrugged off his near-death experience as he turned his attention to his new foe.

The man who had the _audacity_ to graze him was none other than Son Goku's lifelong friend. "Krillin…" Goku Black smirked at the rather...older, short man before him. "It's been too long. It's seems you've grown a bit of gray in the temples…"

"Cut the crap, you imposter." The old Earthling spat. _I saw what was going on in West City on the news...this guy...he's...on a whole 'nother level from me..._ "I know for a fact you're not Goku, so you better shut your trap before I make you!" His words were mere veneer, however. In truth, he was practically _frozen in fear._

"Do you really think you senile old mortal can really stand up to a god?" Black said a-matter-of-factly, "Gotenks stood no chance...Gohan, Bra and Vegeta stood no chance…"

"...What the hell did you do to them?!" Krillin yelled. "I knew I sensed their power level fall, but...you killed them, didn't you?..." He was already afraid, but now...he was terrified. _Goku...wherever you are, please get here. You're our only hope..._

Goku Black smirked darkly, Krillin noticing this and suddenly becoming frozen in fear. Black found amusement in the earthling's reaction. "Hey, you said it, not me." He activated a Ki Blade on his arm, ready to strike Krillin down until-

" _NOW, MOM!"_

Black then heard yet another voice, this one chanting the _Kamehameha_ in synchronicity along with another, older and more feminine voice. The Dark Saiyan only turned his head to see the faces of the two people behind him. One was a girl, the other was an older woman, Black deducing it was probably Android 18.

" _ **HAAAA!**_ " The beams fired at the same time, fusing into one giant light as it quickly closed the gap between it and Black as it collided with the Saiyan's body, exploding on contact. The few trees of the island blew backward violently in reaction to the attack, the sand kicked up, and the water rushed away from the epicenter of the explosion, creating mini tsunamis.

It was only when the sand finally fell and the water finally calmed that Marron finally exhaled. "Did we get 'em, Mom?" She asked.

Like most people acquainted with Goku when he left to train with Shenron, Marron was forced by her father and mother to shy away a little from her former life and learn the ways of martial arts. Although she wasn't the strongest fighter on Earth, she had learned how to control her Ki and how to fight in just a year. But against someone who's power rivalled the Shadow Dragons...

Eighteen scowled at the dust cloud the she and her daughter had created. "We _hit_ him...but _getting_ him is…another story."

"Really? Is that the best that humans have?" The cloud finally to the floor, leaving an unscathed Black in the middle, with only his clothes being ever so slightly ruffled. "Weak...violent, blasphemous...all you mortals are abominations of the gods." He stared daggers into Marron and Eighteen as he spoke his next sentence. "Destroying all of you would be a fitting way to end the terror that is humanity." He raised his arm towards Marron and Eighteen, as if to signal that _these two are to die next._

"DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON THEM!" At the speed of sound, Krillin sped towards the Dark Saiyan, his fist raised and alight with Ki.

Goku Black grimaced indirectly at the oncoming human. "Pitiful."

 _Smack._

To Black, it was nothing more than just a light backhand.

To Krillin, it was one of the hardest blows to the face he'd ever taken. It sent him flying backwards at almost incomprehensible speeds, slamming him into Kame House and almost toppling the infrastructure of the two story building. He didn't come back out to retaliate.

"KRILLIN!" It had happened so fast...there was only a half second between Krillin charging and him slamming into Kame House at a speed that would break a normal man's bones.

For a moment, Eighteen didn't know what to do. She was stuck. _He...took down Krillin...I don't even know if he survived that attack...I know Marron wouldn't have…_

Suddenly a faint voice screamed in her head. It was quiet, but kept growing by the second. The more she listened to it, the more she recognized it. It was an old man's voice. _That sounds...a lot like…Dr...Gero..._

 _ **KILL SON GOKU…**_ She glared up towards Goku Black, and suddenly she had the urge to-

 _ **KILL SON GOKU…**_ _Black...he looks a lot like..._

 _ **KILL SON GOKU…**_

Her programming overtook her, and she snapped. With a cry of rage and pure hatred, she hurtled towards Black at maximum velocity, smashing her foot into Black's cheek. For a moment, Goku Black was actually pushed back. But it wasn't enough. The Dark Saiyan grabbed her foot, squeezing it tightly until he heard a _snap._ Eighteen screamed in pure torment and agony as Black squeezed even tighter, relishing in the pain that the blonde cyborg was feeling. "Go join your late husband." The Saiyan aggressively flung her harder dozens of times harder than a pitcher throwing a fastball. She skyrocketed towards Kame House, crashing through the walls, past Krillin's limp body and hitting the far wall with a _crunch_.

"All you humans somehow find the _courage_ to face a god...and yet you will never have the _strength_ to overcome one. Why can't you humans learn that your battles will _always_ be futile?" Goku Black turned away from the destroyed wall of Kame House and turned his attention towards the daughter of the now unconscious Eighteen and Krillin.

She was frozen. Frozen in absolute terror and fear. Black smirked, and even almost laughed at her trepidation. "So, you're not going to stop me, huh? Just stand there like a mannequin? So be it; your fate will be the same either way." The Dark Saiyan then put his arms to the side of his waist, putting his hands in a cup-like pattern. A Black light shone through his hands, growing by the second as he threatened to wipe Marron, and potentially the entire ocean within a hundred miles, from existence. "Ka...me…"

Meanwhile, three figures watched from the now dilapidated Kame House. An old man... a shapeshifting pig, and a giant turtle. "Turtle...I hate to say this, but this might be the end…" The pig, Oolong, said with a sad tone.

"Yeah...it's been a fun life...I've lived for more than a thousand years at this point, so dying now wouldn't be so bad…"

"Roshi, how come you didn't do anything to help them?" Oolong asked. Seconds passed before the Turtle Hermit answered.

"Ha…" Goku Black continued his chant, and the ball of dark plasma only got larger. "Me…"

"Somehow…" Roshi said, "I figured no matter what I did...It would just end up like this."

At the last second, Goku Black smiled evilly, much to Marron's surprise. Then...he turned around, his blast now aiming at _Kame House_ instead of her. She didn't even have time to react to what Black had done as he yelled the final syllable. "HHHAAAAAA!" To say the beam was _giant_ would be a huge understatement. It completely engulfed Kame House, erasing everything and _everyone_ inside of it creating a wake wider than a football field as it hurtled through the ocean as a fast and deadly speed. Goku Black finally let off, but the destruction he had created couldn't have been more sadistic.

Marron's eyes widened in shock. It happened so quickly that a thousand emotions rushed into her mind as she saw the smoking crater that replaced Kame House, which was completely, utterly obliterated. And by extension, her _parents_ were brutally killed by the man before her, and she hadn't been able to stop him. "Well, that's...what? Five people I just killed? Well, I guess that's five closer to my goal of a perfect world…" Goku Black lowered himself down onto the sand once again, which at this point was dry from the heat that had just taken over the area not even a minute ago. He turned around to face Marron, and as soon as he laid eyes on the girl she fell to her knees.

Her hands fell forward as she could not hold her body upright anymore. Her palms and knees dug into the dry sand as her _tears_ wet it once again. Her sobs was the only thing that could be heard for miles; besides the light breeze, and the soft splash of the water crashing against the shore. _Mom...Dad...why…_

 _Why couldn't I save you…? Why am I so weak?..._

"Those tears will give you no sympathy, _mortal_." Black aimed his palm at the sobbing, desperate, and grieving girl who seemingly _bowed_ before her. "Are you...bowing? Hm. This is how a mortal _should_ address a god, not trying to reach their level. It's preposterous thinking, and that's why I'll kill them all, and you'll be among them." He tried to fire the beam to finish off the girl for good, but… _Something's slowing me down…_

 _Is this...Son Goku's body reacting to me again?! But it had no effect on me when I killed all of those people in those cities! Why is it reacting now?!_ _Dammit…Son Goku, even when you're not present, you still cause me trouble. It sickens me._ He tried yet again, but for some reason, he couldn't come around to finishing off the powerless mortal. There was something inside of him, something telling him that all this was wrong...killing all these people was _wrong._ _No...I am a god! I shouldn't be getting...sidetracked by a mortal whose body I stole!_

"Goddammit!" Goku Black suddenly pushed through all of it and quickly formed a Ki blast in his hand before Goku's body could stop him. "DIE, MORTAL!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, ready to finally put down the sobbing Marron once and for all.

Until a fist impacted against his head, sending him flying backwards at nearly Mach Speed. He managed to barely stop himself, but the splitting headache he had endured from the attack dazed him to almost no end. _What the hell was that?!_

Then...a voice he knew all-too-well reverberated through his mind, getting closer by the second. "BLACK! THIS TIME, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

* * *

 **Phew...that...was...too long. Even though I wrote this awhile ago. Yeah. You see, I write this all the way through without editing it, then I edit it, then i have my friend beta read it, and then she adds some recommendations, and then I write those in and edit** _ **those**_ **, then she double-checks it, and if need be we rinse and repeat. And we did THREE rinse and repeats, which is why Chapter "Three" is over 20,000 words long. And that is also why I decided to split Chapter 3 in half because it's too damn long for my stories, which are usually nowadays 4,000-8,000 words on average. So yeah, it's still unbearably long, but I hope you still enjoyed Goku Black killing everyone :)**

 **Chapter 4: "God VS Mortal": 7/8 (Take that with a grain of salt)**


	4. UPDATE-NOT DEAD!

Me: *sitting at desk, chillin'*

Me: *looks at clock, it says 3:35*

Me: Meh. *Goes on this website out of boredom*

Me: I wonder what some of my favorite authors have posted...Ooh! _This War of Mine_ by Sivam-Surprise got an update! I wonder what they wrote about it…

*reads latest chapter* Ha, effing awesome.

(Brain: Ah, it appears you haven't updated anything on your account for the past few months.)

Me: Huh? Who's speaking?!

(Brain: Your conscience. We don't talk a lot these days since all you seem to do is just go throughout your daily routine without bothering to write a new story.)

Me: What does that mean?!

(It means you're a lazy-bum on the border of becoming a Shut-in NEET, be thankful you go to school. Now, open up a Document and apologize to everyone following your account, and tell them they'll be getting something soon!)

Me: Fiiiiiiinnnnneeeeeeeee...IapologizetoeveryonefollowingmeandIpromiseyou'llgetsomenewcontentsoon.

(With _passion,_ dammit!)

Me: UGH! FINE, GOSH!

 **Ahem...well, now that that's out of the way, I think here's a good a time as any to say...I'm not dead?**

 **Nor is** _ **A Dark Future,**_ **which is coming this Saturday. For realzies. Actual, legitimate realzies. Sorry for the…*checks calendar again* SIX MONTH LONG WAIT I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GIVING IT TO YOU SOON**

 **All the other stories though...they'll either be scrapped or put onto the backburner for a while until I find a better writing style and more motivation. Yes, that's a news I present to you after months-long hiatus, smart.**

 **It's just...been a hard time for me. The latter half of 2017 sucked,** _ **hard.**_ **Family issues, grades falling, relationship issues, stuff that I shouldn't be telling you, etc. So yeah, I understand you don't want to hear about a guy going through hard times, you want ANIME FANFICTIONS, dangit! And I'm gonna give it to you!**

 **From this point forward is a new me! I have two new currently ongoing stories that I have planned to be put on the site, to which the first chapters of each should be on this little update.**

 **One of them's a four-way crossover of some of my favorite shows: Noragami, Blue Exorcist, Soul Eater and Kekkai Sensen and currently has about 3 chapters written.**

 **The other's a regular crossover between my favorite anime of all time and my favorite web series, RWBY, which also has 3 chapters written so far.**

 **Which one do you want to see first? Well, obviously you can't answer here, so I'm going to post the first chapter of each, and see which ones you like better. I might set up a poll, but I figure just simply writing a review is more effective, no?**

 **But anyways. I have a new policy for myself, just to avoid scrapping any stories I don't have any passion for anymore:**

 **They have to be at least 20,000 words and/or at least 3 chapters written**

 **Only one big story at a time. I have a lot of ideas for oneshots, so I'll do a lot of those rather than full-fledged stories.**

 **No more than 3 updates a month to not overstrain myself, but also, at least _one update_ a month. **

**So yeah. Be on the lookout for more oneshots, and, well, whatever story you guys pick! It'll be up to you!**

 **It's good to be back :)**


End file.
